


Princess Loki of Jötunheimr

by Prisioux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asgard, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Interspecies Romance, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Princess Loki is sent to Asgard, not as spoils of war or secretely adopted, but as a Princess of Jötunheimr, a ward of Odin and Frigga. She is given a household and grow up cherished; her greatest protector is her foster brother, Thor Odinson.Jötnar are secretive people; they were the first race and , as such, were granted with both genders upon birth, but they settle in their dynamics after they mature. Loki was clearly destined to live as an Omega Princess, a woman in the eyes of all races that not Jötunn.Thor´s feelings change as the Princess grows and he must prove himself worthy of the pretty little trickster.PS: More based on the nordic legends in terms of family relationships. Beware of non-con elements (not rape), gender roles discussions and underage exploring of bodies ( consensual)





	1. The Princess from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more about world building and the beggining of Thor´s ( still at this point) one sided attraction to Loki. There is a sex scene, of course, but their relationship will only pick up in the next chapter.
> 
> Please, if you know of any fic that has Loki as a Princess from the get go and Thor completely and utterly in love with her, share the link with me, because I have been searching for something that combines smut with coming of age for those two and so far, had no luck. Don´t get me wrong, I love some dubious con with those two, but I wanted something different.
> 
> PS: Loki is still a trickster, but this side will be only briefly seen here, but more explored in the next chapter.

Odin´s victory over Jotunheimr would not be complete if he allowed the Giants to keep their most sacred treasure, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and their King, Laufey, aware of the Allfather´s plans, tripled the security over the site, sending his best men to guard the place with their lives.

All in vain; his host was broken, the Giants, overpowered, and Laufey watched as Odin marched into the Temple.

In his youth, Odin´s mother, Bestla, took him to visit the temple and explained his half giant heritage:” Giants are either Alphas or Omegas. Alphas are stronger in body and can sire children, while Omegas are stronger in mind and can carry them. Omegas are maybe a third of our population and promised to the Temple as soon as they are born, raised to become sorceress and breeders in time.”

“How do you know when an Omega is born, mother?” Odin was so small that he saw little difference between Bestla and the other male Giants of Böl´s clan and the differences she was telling him about were not that obvious to him at that age.

“We are smaller in size, our skin, a lighter shade of blue and while we have both sets of genitals, the female bits are clearly more pronounced. Before our dynamic settles, for a brief period of time, all Giants can both sire and carry children, but once we finally mature, Omegas are treated as females, even if they chose to become soldiers, and they have the sacred Duty to serve the Temples as breeders. They are allowed to march with the other Alphas to war, but not for the remainder of their lives. All Omegas must become breeders.”

So, when Odin saw the small bundle near the casket, the beautiful patterns on its skin leaving no doubt about who the parents were, the Allfather knew the baby  was not a Prince, but a Princess.

 

***

The parley between both forces took place at the  same Temple later that day;  Odin, as the victor, set the standards for Jotumheimr´s punishment: “Laufey-King, it is time to pay the price for this ill advised war of yours.”

Laufey´s eyes went from the casket to the Princess Farbauti was holding in her arms.

“ We are listening.”

“Your Omega and the Casket are to be taken to Asgard. She will be my foster daughter, and I will allow the Princess to be raised aware of her heritage. As such, you are to provide her with a household of other young and high ranking Omegas, and they shall be attended by equally high ranking Priestesses. They will be educated by tutors of my choosing and among the Aesir nobility. A year after the Princess bleeds for the first time, I will send her Jötunn household back, a sign of my goodwill, but she is to stay with us until I say so, and the same  applies to the Casket.”

Laufey had to protest, even though both Kings knew he would submit in the end: "You not only want to starve us by taking the Casket, but also to assure yourself that we will lose our best Omegas and jeopardize the strength of our future generations. A harsh punishment, AllFather.”

“As harsh as Jotunnheimr; you will survive, as always." Odin did not wish to exterminate the race of his late mother, merely to remind them he was their Superior." The winters will be even longer yes, but you still have your glass houses and the fertile soil around the volcanic areas to tend, enough fishes in your oceans and game to hunt. I am doing you a favour by taking so many Omegas: less mouths to feed. You will need to ration the food and reproduce less, yes, however you will find a balance; there is a possibility for future prosperity and mutual cooperation  if you do not seek retribution. For now, you should focus on the betterment of your people. The Omegas will be returned to you, educated and able to breed, and, one day, The Princess and the Casket, too, as long as you behave.”

“Very well. I agree to the proposal, but I have my conditions too, Allfather..”

“I would not expect less from you, Laufey-King.”

Laufey continued: “First: we demand visitation, to see first hand how our Omegas are faring and to exercise our parental rights, as it is our custom.”

Odin had already expected such demand; while the Omegas were raised in the Temples and prepared for their future as breeders, they also had responsibilities towards their clans and families, paying and receiving visits all through their childhood.

“ After they reach the in between age, the Omegas are to be be mostly set apart from Alphas of different races and when they all reach adulthood, our Alphas are to be granted the privilege of first mating. We allow your Alphas to handle their heats from there on, as long as there are no halflings from those unions; we do not want our Omegas to suffer unnecessarily and if one of your Alphas break those rules or force our Omegas, we demand they be executed for rape...”

“I agree to your demands, except for the right of first mating of the Princess; this honour has to be earned, would you not agree, Laufey-King?”

Laufey had to concede Odin had a point:“So be it, AllFather. But I have a last demand: if you are to raise my daughter as yours, you must share blood with her. I will not have my precious Omega offspring treated like hostage or looked down upon as spoils of war. ”

“Once again, I agree to your terms, Laufey-King. Bring the Princess forth and the ceremony shall take place now before our highest ranking generals, and be recorded by our scribes for posteriority.”

Laufey offered his own dagger and Odin, wine. As the Princess was just but a baby, a small cut in her left foot was made by her mother, Farbauti, while Laufey eagerly cut Odin´s right hand, blood dropping into the chalice.

“Blood of my blood.” Odin said solemnly, and drank from the wine.

“Blood of my Blood” answered Farbauti in lieu of her daughter, her pointer finger bringing some of the wine mixed with blood to the newborn's mouth.

Only then Odin remembered to ask for the Princess name.

“Loki Laufeysdottir.” was the answer her mother gave the Allfather.

 

***

“Is it true I have now a sister and she is blue?” Thor asked Frigga when his mother came to see him in the nursery.

“Your Father is bringing with him a Princess from another Realm called Jötunheimr and we are to raise her as our daughter, yes, and you shall be her protector and friend, a big responsibility, but one I am sure you will excel. “

Frigga had always wanted to have a small girl. She had all but given up hope when Odin sent a message about the deal he struck with Laufey. She then read everything there was about the Jötnar and was fascinated by what she discovered: they had not received the gift of the Betas, the naturally balanced beings that made most of the population of Asgardians, where only the nobles and elites were Alphas and Omegas. As the oldest of races, the Giants continued to be born like the first beings, male and female rolled in one. Only after maturing they would settle one way or the other.Omegas would make up for a third or fourth of Jötunns and were so valuable that they were raised by other Omegas, reinforcing since the beginning their own biologies and reading themselves for accepting their roles as vessels.

Thankfully, Princess Loki would be brought to Asgard with her own retinue of Jötnar´s Omegas. Frigga could not hope to raise the girl properly in the ways of her people and in accordance to her own gender, as the knowledge she found in books were very vague and basic. Jötuns were very secretive and Omegas, who guarded the mysteries of their fertility and magic, were even more so.

Frigga almost cried when she held the baby- her daughter!- for the first time. “Oh, she is beautiful...Princess Loki of Jötunheimr!” The tall and silent woman who was carrying Loki, Frigga was told, was her birth mother and the primary caretaker until the Princess reached adulthood. The Queen of Asgard made sure not to be overly protective of Loki and handed the baby to Farbauti soon after: “ We have prepared your chambers, you must be weary of your travels, my Lady.”

The Jötunn female bowed: “ You are very kind, Allmother. The Princess needs to be fed and nap very soon. She is not always so calm.”

“Mother, let me see her! Let me see my sister!” a small and forgotten blond boy, not even a hundred years old and carrying a toy hammer, suddenly cried out.

Thor was a good boy, but not a patient one and because he was an only child and the Crown Prince, he would sometimes forget his manners. Frigga gently reprimanded her son : “Ask Lady Farbauti politely and she may allow you the honor.”

The boy nodded: “ Apologies; my Lady Farbauti, may I hold my sister Loki now?”

“Yes, you may, Thor-Prince. Just be carefull with her head, she is too young.” Farbauti handed Thor the small bundle and the boy surprised everybody by being a natural with babies, the blue skinned princess even smiled at him when his small pointer finger caressed her cold cheek..

“See? I can hold my baby sister by myself…” Thor announced with pride. “ I am a big boy and will be her protector.”

 

***

The years passed and Frigga´s love for Loki just grew stronger as she watched that small and helpless baby turn into a beautiful girl with long, raven coloured hair, red lips and eyes the colour of deep wine. Lady Farbauti took pains to always be present during the interactions with Frigga in the beginning, but soon relaxed when she saw the Queen of Asgard was true in her affections towards Loki.

The Jötnar delegation was given a whole wing of the Palace where they used some of their magic to control the temperature of the place more to their liking; the asgardian guards working on the area would dress in their winter garb the whole year around, but could hardly complain: Omegas were very hard to find in Asgard and soon the Ladies in waiting of Princess Loki were the most sought after females in the Castle.

Loki was allowed all the freedom she could, for as long as it was socially acceptable. She loved her time with her mothers and ladies, learning Seidr from Frigga, shapeshifting with Farbauti and Jötunn lore with the elders, but only with Thor Loki would behave like a child and indulge in her favorite passtime: doing mischief.

When her Father, Laufey-King, and her older brothers were visiting, Loki had to behave  as the Princess she was and attend to them as if she was in a Temple at Jötunheimr. Even when they sparred, as martial arts was a integral part of Jötunn education, her brothers would be holding back not to hurt their Omega sister, while Thor had always seen Loki as strong and capable.

“Come on, sister...the Lady Sif will also join us for swimming in the lake...you spent too long in the library, it is a beautiful day outside.”

Loki would love to go, if not for her responsibilities: “ Mother Farbauti and the adult Omegas are cycling, Thor...I must supervise the young ones moving into Mother Frigga´s household.” She had only recently turned one hundred and eighty years old and be given such task:  it was only natural that Loki wished the exceed expectations and impress both her mothers.

“It should be not that difficult; just tell me what to do and I will help...this way we end early and we can still go on an adventure.”

Thor was now a tower of muscles and long blond hair; he even had a beard, which made Loki a little bit anxious when he would come and hug her, as it would rub on her sensitive Jötunn skin and tickles; Loki hated to giggle as one of those empty headed silly Asgardian girls, always flocking around Thor like bees to honey, or worse, Angrboda, who had gone into heat for the first time last season and was quite the flirt.

Loki both admired and despised Angrboda. She was a talented sorceress, a masterful shapeshifter and very open about her ambitions. She would settle for nothing less than to mate and breed with a Prince and when Farbauti, who , as her Mother, was the Head of Loki´s household, confirmed that Angrboda would soon go in heat, the young Jötunn Omega, just twenty years Loki´senior, went to the Princess chamber and shared some news with her Princess:

“Prince Helblindi will have the honour of deflowering me...perhaps Laufey-King will be pleased by our coupling and allow the Crown Prince to court me in the future.”

Jötunns did not _court_ \- at least not in the way Asgardians were used to- but the term was used among Loki´s household freely to convey the idea of the first stages of a stable relationship between an Alpha and an Omega. The common folk would use their own Priestesses for breeding or even mate each other during the in between year, where Jötnar could both sire and carry children, but only nobles or renowned warriors were allowed to claim one of the Priestesses as theirs, the closest thing Jötnar had to a wedding. Claimed and Bound Omegas carried the bite mark of their Alphas in their necks and, from them on, they would cycle in accordance to the Alpha´s needs.

Laufey- King preferred to make use of various Priestesses instead of claim a particular one; as a result, no Omega could claim the title of Queen of Jötunnheimr. Lady Farbauti, being the mother of the youngest children of Laufey, was the highest ranking Omega and her ever growing power and influence was something that Angrboda wished for herself.

“This is for my brother, Helblindi, to decide, Angrboda, and you know my Kingly Father is weary of long distance relationships. You would only become my brother´s consort, if he chooses to, after I mature.” Loki said with certainty.

Angrboda answered this observation by reaching for the Princess left cheek and stroking it with affection: “ Of course, Loki- Princess, but one is allowed to dream.” Loki could not help but to smile. Angrboda had this effect on her and the Jötunn beauty was known for being particularly affectionate towards the Princess.

It was not uncommon for young Omegas to engage in many pleasure games with each other in the confinements of their seclusion; Angrboda Loki has heard, was amongst the most skilled lovers one could have and, if the rumours were true,  she had also extended some favours towards some high ranking Asgardians.

Loki, however, remained untouched and unspoiled; not even Angrboda had dared make any move towards their Princess.

Loki had to admit that Thor was being helpful; they had almost finished overseeing the moving, the warrior´s tree actually assisting the servants in carrying some chests and boxes, when Angrboda made her appearance: “ Good morning, Your Highness.”

From all Jötnar Omegas, Angrboda was the smartest about her own looks; the older ones, like Farbauti, would only wear asgardian clothing during official events and festivals, in respect of their host´s traditions, but the younger members would mostly alternate between styles in accordance to seasons. The ever daring Angrboda, however, would adapt her appearance to the Alphas she had set her eyes on: when they were entertaining nobles from Jötunheimr, she would dress, behave and braid her long, brown hair in the most traditional Jötun´s manner, but now that she hoped to entice Thor, Angrboda chose dark blue robes that displayed her small, but beautifully round breasts and hugged her thin waist like a man would.

Loki gave a knowing look to Lady Sif, who rolled her eyes. _Thor will be sleeping with Angrboda very soon_ .

With a smile and a flourish gesture, Angrboda handed Thor a small pocket square of leather spotting her sigil on it.

Everybody knew what it meant: “My Lady Angrboda, you honour me. I gladly accept your invitation and will  join you in the most sacred festivities of your people. When will it start?”

After their first mating, the Jötnar Omegas would be granted the privilege of choosing a couple of Alphas to enter their domains during the week long mating season. The rules were simple: the chosen Alphas would work among themselves and not let their Omega go unattended for as long as the heat would take.

Loki knew that Odin had somehow reached an agreement with Farbauti and was _always_ invited, but so far she had not heard of Thor actually joining his Father in the festivities.

“When Sun sets, your Highness.” Angrboda curtsied and gave Loki a smile before leaving. “ My Princess must apologise, but your brother is of right age and station for this honour; surely he will join you and his friends by the end of the seven days.”

 

***

After the invitation, Thor managed to share a meal with Loki and his friends by the lake before he was to leave again for the Palace and disappear in the Jötun harem.

Loki and Lady Sif had never been particularly close but, as the only female members of Thor´s inner circle, they had learned to silently support each other. They were also compatible sparring partners, with Sif favoring her sword while Loki preferred daggers and seidr and although the Jötunn Princess would have welcomed Sif´s friendship, she had long understood it would never be possible, for reasons she simply had no time to dwell upon.

“ I will return with my brother to the Palace after defeating you once again, Sif; there is nothing for me here to do other than listen to the warrior´s three ramblings.” Loki was a far better accomplished swimmer than the Aesir woman, who had challenged the princess to an impromptu swimming competition nobody but themselves were seemingly paying much mind to.

“Loki, I completely understand you- this invitation spoiled all our fun.” Sif gave the four men a resigned look.  “They stay by the shore and apart from us, surely speaking about you know what, while we stay by ourselves.”

They were far enough from their male friend's presence not to hear Volstagg and Fandral obsessing over Thor's first time with an Omega, which was a  blessing since Loki disliked how insensitive Asgardian men could be when speaking about the customs of her people.

The Princess was guarded and sheltered; she knew- for Lady Sif told her- that Thor and his friends would end up going to a brothel almost every other night, but the experience of fucking a common prostitute or even a skilled courtesan was not near as good as an Omega in heat, Loki had been informed.

“That Angrboda is among the best looking of their lot.” Fandral said with a smile. “ and a very good kisser, I know from experience.”

“I agree the Lady is indeed pretty, but…” _My sister is much more beautiful than any of them_ . _._ “ not my personal preference. I will, however, make sure her heat will be a pleasant experience for the both of us.”

Thor watched Sif and Loki in the water: the Aesir was naked- asgardians were not ashamed of their bodies- but his foster sister, for some reason, had never been allowed to disrobe in front of him, not even when they were children. The Seamstress for the Jötunn household had developed some practical bathing suits for all the Omegas and the one Loki wore, a small cotton dress died in her colours of green and golden, showed her well formed curves and assets. Despite her young age, Loki´s body was of a woman: her breasts were full, her hips wide and her long legs, muscular in a feminine way. The skin was almost white now, so long away from Jötunnheimr´s cold air, a very faint lighter hue of blue, which made Loki´s raven hair even more striking and her eyes, that deep red, look either dark purple or black depending on the light.

Frigga had been the first and, thankfully so far, the only one to notice the change in nature of Thor´s affection towards Lokii. His mother secretly took him for a walk in her gardens away from their Halls, and spoke truthfully: “ The Princess is not your sister by blood and your feelings, I assure you, are normal. There is no need to deny it or be ashamed. It is natural that the love you always felt would change, my son, and while nothing would make me happier then you asking for her hand in marriage, know that the situation is more complicated. As an Alpha Prince of Asgard, the Omega Princess of Jötunheimr is indeed a good match, but you are far from the only one who has eyes on Loki.”

King Laufey wished his only Omega daughter to honour the traditions of Jötunheimr and  become the Priestess of the Casket of Ancient Winter Temple once Odin restored both treasures to his people: a political marriage was not in his plans, at least not with Asgard.

Not only that, but Princess Loki had other suitors : “ Lady Farbauti shared with me that Prince Helblindi is of mind that Loki should be raised to his Consort once she becomes a Priestess in her own. He is training to be Jötunheirmr champion in the Tourney for the privilege of Loki's first mating.”

“He is Loki´s blood brother!” Thor said with indignity.

“Alpha _Half_ brother. Perfectly fine in Jötunheimr. You should not be so scandalized, being my son and knowing the History of my people.” Frigga was old enough to have cousins married to their siblings; Asgard, unfortunately, was a place of strict rules and incest had been outlawed in the Capital, but Odin, in all his wisdom, was not enforcing this law in most of the other eight realms.”

Thor knew that Odin would allow Loki to be given to her half brother if Helblindi would win the fight, in respect to the Jötuns and their customs and this made his stomach turn, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Frigga picked up on his inner struggle, but instead of playing understanding mother, she forced Thor to see the situation through all angles: “ Even if Prince Helblindi is to win the Tourney, this is not to mean he will marry Loki. Would you not want her if she came to you not a virgin?”

 _How could mother think me so fickle?”_ I would have the Princess as my bride regardless; however, I do want to be her first and only.”

At this, Frigga visibly relaxed. “I am happy to hear it, son. You know enough of the world now to realize some of our nobles are hypocrites when it comes to relationships between men and women.”

He made the decision that day of becoming the best warrior he could be. He was young and had a lot to learn. Thor doubled the time spent in the training grounds, which made him become even closer to the Warrior´s Three, read extensively about Jötuns and their fighting techniques and took to observe Prince Helblindi with keen eyes every time he came to visit.

Loki would be his, this he knew.

_Mine. Loki will be mine, and mine alone. My Omega._

 

***

The night arrived and Thor might have been the only Alpha in that large room who had doubts about his participation in the festivities. He knew Loki was not _his-_ and would only be his when they mated and bonded- but his body already ached for her touch. Thor had laid with many women over the years, but he longed to be united with the Omega he felt was destined to be his; all the sex he had so far, while very good and varied, always felt incomplete.

_Maybe because I have only laid with betas and as thus, unable to knot them...or maybe because Loki is always on the back of my mind._

It had not been like this for many, many years; Loki was his sister, the small and pretty princess of a different realm who always came to Thor with her problems, who cried in his arms until she fell asleep when Fenrir, her beloved pet, died drowned when he was still a young wolf. But now that Loki was all but grown up, her scent, the sight of her beautiful, swan like neck when she pulled her hair up, the way she said his name, it was torture.

Thor was visibly surprised to see Odin approaching him, a smile on his father's face and a drink in his hand. “ Son, could I be of any assistance? It is your first time attending the festivities after all.”

Frigga, of course, was aware that Odin, as an Alpha, had a Duty to the Omegas of this Realm; mating with an Omega during her heat was not considered cheating, but a kindness to the unclaimed Omegas who  would become sick if left unattended during their heats.

“I am here by invitation of Lady Angrboda, but I do not see her anywhere. How should I proceed?”

Odin was too happy to guide his first born though his first time as a true Alpha: “Breeding is not the main objective here- as you know, no halflings should be conceived as part of our agreement- but we aim to assist the Omegas in whatever they need, whenever they need, which means you should wait for your Omega Hostess to ask for you. If an Alpha gets impatient and misbehaves, he will not be invited again. There are Guards- _Betas_ \- who are trained to keep an eye on us.

Omegas invite two Alphas and they are supposed to mate with them both. Food and drinks are served for those who wait; we will keep each other company for as long as it takes. Between our turns, we can also sleep, enjoy sauna, eat and drink more, speak with others. While there are times when Omegas prefer to have the individual attention of their Alphas, at some point in the heat, they might invite both to their bed. This happens quite often here, as we only have unclaimed and unbounded Omegas.”

General Tyr, one of Asgard´s finest soldiers, approached both Thor and Odin and respectfully bowed: “ No need to keep formalities here, Tyr; after all these years sharing the same Omega, I thought we had agreed on that. Is it time?”

“My apologies, Odin...but the Crown Prince is due the respect of his station. Yes, indeed; we should go. Lady Farbauti is in dire need of us.”

Rarely had Thor see Odin smiled so openly. “ I leave you, my son...wait here and soon you shall put your knot for good use.”

It took two more hours of boredom for a disheveled Freyr, a second cousin and Prince of Vanaheimr, to emerge from one of the alcoves. “ Cousin, Lady Angrboda asks for you. “

Thor was escorted by a guard and asked him to wait until the Lady was ready to receive him; Thor waited just a couple of minutes and two servants emerged from the room, having finished to change the bed linen and cleaned Angrboda from her previous coupling. Thor could hear her moans and pleas from the door; his cock was already responding to all that excitement and, once he walked through the door, her scent and the wantonness of her naked figure in bed made him almost come in his breeches.

“Please...Thor...come…” Angrboda had always impressed Thor with the way she carried herself, resolute and proud, but now, in heat, she was not shy in showing a more vulnerable side

They did not kiss; Thor simply disrobed while watching Angrboda watch him; at the sight of his erect cock, she lost her patience, moving to the edge of the bed, placing her small lips on the tip of Thor´s member and licking his pre cum. “ So sweet...please, Alpha...take me.”

Thor´s body was reacting to the sight, his noses flaring to get more of her scent, but there was something missing. He knew his responsibilities well and recognized the honor bestowed upon him:  it was not that Thor did not want to feel an Omega tight cunt or the endless wetness of her holes around him, but he burnt for another.

“Thor...please.”

He froze.

Afraid of rejection and willing to forget about her pride for the sake of her status as an Omega desired by Gods and Princes alike, Angrboda changed her appearance.

“ _Brother_ ...please...fuck me…”

She then spread her legs to welcome Thor, his jaw slacked, but his mouth, watering at the vision.

 

***

Thor did not have the strength to deny himself anymore. _This is as close as I can go to Loki, who is too young._ He launched at Angrboda and, as he had anticipated, the roughness of his attentions were much to her liking, his hands already leaving marks on her beautiful, pale blue skin.

“ Yes, _brother_ ...fuck me, brother.” She all but whispered in his ears as he leaned to scent mark her neck, an almost immediate reaction as he entered her at once.

Thor does not need to be told twice. He bites and sucks her violet coloured nipples until they look beaten and sore, comfortable with the thought that the Jötun beneath him has seen his Loki naked many times and that this copy should be similar enough; the scent, while enticing enough, it is not right, this he knows, but Angrboda more than makes up with her performance: she is not shy in being vocal, does not judge Thor for his secret love,  and continues to urge her _“brother”_ to do with her as he sees fit.

“Yes, brother...my Alpha brother...fill me …”

Sheathed inside of her, Thor wields his sword as if it were a harmer and blow after blow, Angrboda takes him in further. In a couple of minutes, he is balls deep and her juices, leaking from her swollen and elastic cunt. Thor closes his eyes, lost in the sensations of his first tasting of Jötunn flesh. He palms her body as he thrusts in and out of her: she is all lean muscles and her quim, while still engorged, is clearly athletic in nature, tightly massaging Thor´s cock, the pressure not unlike the one he feels when he takes to his hand and strokes himself to sleep, but obviously much better, since his member is being coated in enough moist to slide perfectly in that sweet well of pleasure..

Usually Thor would have given his partner time to adjust to him, as he is not small by any means, but Angrboda does not need the respite; she squirms and pants, moving her hips to seek out more of Thor.

The sheer force of the act is enough to bring Thor close enough: “Fuck--- _Loki!”_

Thor cannot help the name slipping in his lips; his mind knows she is not the Jötun Princess, but they are both playing this game and it is just too late to pretend otherwise.

He wants to turn her around, to kiss and stroke her folds, to have a taste of her...but she is not Loki; just a shapeshifter.

So, Thor shuts his eyes close again, and pushes forward, guided by her cries and reactions.

Then, it happens; with a surge of heat growing from his balls to the tip of his cock, the knot expands, stretching Angrboda in her chore and Thor finally gives this willing Omega that marvelous feeling of fullness that she desperately craved.

 

***

Thor does not feel either shame or pride at having had his first time as an Alpha. He shared the experience with his friends and genuinely hoped they would be graced with invitations for the next festivities and he cannot help but to avoid the Jötunn Omega who graced him with such exquisite gift; Thor does send her a beautiful golden ring to thank her for the honour as it was expected of him, however he sincerely wishes to return to their previous status as acquaintances and feels extremely awkward the next time he meets with Loki, like he had, somehow, cheated on her, despite not had even declared his feelings and intentions towards his foster sister.

One day, Angrboda finally corners Thor as he was returning to his chambers after hours spent on the training grounds . “ It seems you are avoiding me, my Prince; I had hoped to speak with you, in private.”

Thor was not one to care for court intrigues or gossip, but he is perfectly able to identify a schemer when he sees one. “ Very well, be straightforward, my Lady; I have no time for subtleries.”

“Nobody can call a Jötunn subtle; mischievous, duplicitous, cunning, yes, but we tend to have little patience for speaking in riddles. I offer my assistance in exchange for your help, a deal that would benefit us both.”

Thor almost breathed in relief; he had feared blackmail, but a mutual agreement, he realized, would be beneficial. Angrboda was not to be trusted, but she was still close to Loki and a Lady in waiting, privy to sensitive information.

“What do you have in mind, my Lady?”

“First, answer me truly: do you only wish to have the honour of being her first, or to have the Princess as wife? I ask because it is not the same.”

Thor reasoned the female Jötunn already knew too much of his inner secrets, so he answered in truth: “I loved her as a sister once, now I love her as my Queen and if possible, I want to be her first and last.”

Angrboda gave him a half smile: “I am happy to hear it, Your Highness. While Laufey-King wishes for his daughter Loki are of a different nature, I see only the benefits in having a Jötunn Omega as the future All Mother. I have my own ambitions and I can see they are in line with your desires.”

“And how exactly would you help me, and I, you?”

“In my experience, Alphas will fuck Omegas in heat, despite their feelings, despite being of different races and even despite their own leanings. There is one thing, however, nobody can force it: compatibility. Prince Freyr and I are compatible and he is willing to handle my heats; I need you to agree to the same honour, in spite of our lack of chemistry, for the sake of my social standing in the Asgardian Court. Prince Helblindi was my first; unfortunately, I had to make use of my shapeshifting abilities with him... do you follow?”

Thor understood the implications and would have pitied Angrboda had the Omega showed any discomfort, which she did not : “Continue.”

“I need to be seen as a worthy Omega; to have the Princes of Vanaheimr and of Asgard´s favour serves my purposes. Prince Bylestir is to attend next festivities; he was my second, shared me with his half brother, but not at the same time, for obvious reasons... All I need, for now, is to be seen in your company and for you to handle my heats with Prince Freyr when Prince Bylestir is not available. Jötunns only share with Jötuns, something to do with the different temperatures of your seeds…”

“You still did not say what I will gain from this.”

Angrboda rolled her eyes “It is not that obvious? I will spy on Prince Helblindi for you...Jötnar tend to boast about their physical prowess, I will inform you on his accomplishments as warrior, and, most importantly, I will help you win Loki´s affections.”

“I already have her affections.”Thor said firmly, offended that Angrboda would have him believe Loki did not love him.

“As a brother, not a lover, and for your information, Helblindi makes sure Loki does not see him as her brother, which is an advantage he has over you.” Thor paused to consider this information for a second; Angrboda was right,Loki seemed oblivious to his true feelings. “ I see you need some time to consider my offer. Consider my next advice a sign of my good intentions: In Jötunheimr, no Omega Priestess can be forced to be claimed and bonded. Laufey-King knows this well; Lady Farbauti only came to be because Priestess Dúfa, Helblindi´s mother, refused the honour. If you have Loki's favour, half the work is done.”

 

***

Thor went to Lady Angrboda the next day to accept her offer; this morning, when he reached to wear his boots to go training, they had been filled with manure and the obvious culprit was one mischievous little Jötun Princess, who was gaining quite the reputation as a prankster.

 

***

Instead of coming to her chambers and demanding Loki to apologise for her misdeeds, or try to get even with her during training, Thor invited his sister to join him on an outing. “ I already spoke with Lady Farbauti and she allowed Angrboda to join us as your Jötunn chaperone, so you don't have to return too early; we can watch the Sun setting together.”

“Mmm...are you sure you are not mad at me for earlier?” Loki was actually quite disappointed; she liked to see Thor's face when he was half annoyed, half amused with her antics. This mild version of her brother was simply _not_ fun.

“No, Loki, it only put a smile on my face, knowing that you took the time and effort .” He said with a winning smile. “ If much, it just makes me wish to join you in mischief next time around.”

“Would you? I can hardly believe Thor, the Golden Prince of Asgard, would spend time in such pueril pursuits.”

“To spend time with you, Loki, I would.”

Something in Thor´s tone made Loki feel like she have never felt never before; she could see he was being very honest and open...he genuinely wanted to spend time with her, doing things she would want to do instead of dragging her around in his own adventures.

Loki had to admit Thor´s willingness warmed her cold heart. “That is...very nice of you.” She immediately cursed her awkwardness and wished she had sounded more adult. “ I only need to inform Mother Frigga of my whereabouts.”

“ No need; she has also been informed.” Thor then offered Loki his hand. “ Come, princess.”

They rode with the usual group, the Warrior´s three, Lady Sif and Angrboda, who ,of late, had become quite the fixture among Thor´s circle. Loki felt slightly unnerved at this, but hide her annoyance.

When they arrived by the lake, their friends quietly disappeared, leaving Thor and Loki by themselves.

“Loki, why not put your hair down  and free your horns? We are far away from the Palace and there is no one here but me.” To help the assimilation of the Jötnar Omegas, Odin had suggested they use glamours and hide their curved horns.

Loki dispelled the magic and Thor smiled. “ Beautiful...you are beautiful, Loki.”

The princess looked in disbelief. “ Do you really think so?”

“Yes, Loki, I do.” Thor squeezed Loki´s hand tigh and gave her a sad smile.” You are the most beautiful.”

  



	2. The end of childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor makes progress in his courtship with Loki just to be interruped by Helblindi and his own brand of courtship, Jötunn´style.

Loki was being fitted for a new dress in preparation for the arrival of the delegation from Jötunnheimr in three days time, watching in amusement as her mother criticized the seamstress for lowering the neckline an additional centimeter: “ The Princess should not be exposed in such vulgar manner; I do not care about the new fashions, only about the Princess pristine reputation.”

The poor woman did not even open her mouth to offer her explanations- Loki made sure to stare at her with cold eyes- and merely helped the Princess disrobe and started to work on the changes.

As soon as they were left alone, Fárbauti reprimanded Loki: “ No Omega under my supervision would dare change the specifications of an already chosen design to flaunt her  obvious gifts. Do not think that because you are my daughter and a Princess of our Realm that you will not face the consequences.”

Loki was not happy about her very conservative wardrobe. A Princess should be setting new trends, not following the ones of the past century. Since Fárbauti would not listen, Loki paid a secret visit to the seamstress atelier, shapeshifted into one of her assistants andchanged the measures of all the new dresses they had commissioned.

_ Thankfully, mother only noticed and complained about one dress; I will count this as a victory. _

Loki saw no problems in  lying to her mother: she apologised for the misstep and vowed not to do it again ( she would definitely do it again) with the skill of a capable actress. Fárbauti seemed to have believed Loki, but  unortunetely, she had not forgotten to set a punishment for the trickster :

“ You have been allowed too many liberties, going in outings with Thor and returning later than your original curfew. This will stop until I say so. And do not pout: I am doing this for your own good.”

Since that afternoon by the lake, Thor had been incredibly attentive and considerate to Loki, surprisingly un-oafish and honestly interested in spending time with her. He was always ready with a kind word, always mindful of her feelings...it was like she was being courted in the Asgardian sense of the word, which confused Loki, since they have been raised as siblings. She had brushed off this concerns and enjoyed the free time, away from the eyes of her Omega household.

All in all, Loki came to consider Thor to be closest to her than Byleistr, her full blood brother, and Helblindi, who behaved as if Loki had no relation to him whatsoever, so, spending time with the Aesir God and his friends was something she valued

The punishment seemed to be too harsh for the infraction; there was a reason behind this act, as it sounded almost like Fárbauti was seeking the perfect excuse to forbid Loki from getting nearer Thor:

“Mother, I cannot spend all my hours inside the Palace and Thor has always protected me from harm. Would you please reconsider it?”

It was not in Loki's nature to plead- she usually would go behind Fárbauti´s back and do what she wanted anyway- so her request made her mother stop a beat.

“Look into my eyes, child: why should I allow you to continue meeting with the Aesir? What happens when you are out of my sight?”

Although nothing remotely close to improper had happened, Loki hesitated in answering her mother. She assumed Angrboda would report everything to Fárbauti, why was the older Omega suddenly so interested in the matter?

“We just talk about things...Thor tells me about his routines, what he expects from his future and I do the same. What do you think was happening? That he was secretly taking me to places of ill repute?”

“You are so intelligent and perceptive in all things, yet blind to the vices of Alphas.” Farbáuti, like most Jötuuns, was not very expressive or open with her feelings; one had to be extremely focused to actually have a glimpse of her internal and most private thoughts. Perhaps because Loki was naturally talented in reading people, or perhaps because she was used to her mother's face, the Princess sensed the other Omega´s weariness and uneasiness, which was unsettling for Loki to witness.

_ She is worried about my getting too close with Thor. _

“I have done you a disservice, my daughter, for keeping you in the dark about how Alphas really see Omegas. We need to correct this  _ oversight _ on my part.” Fárbauti eyes bored into Loki´s. “I know the Prince would never be so vile as to bring dishonour upon you and that what you told me is true, but only from your perspective. The small things...gestures, smiles...the way he looks at you. Tell me Loki, tell me if that has not changed. Why do you think it has changed?”

The faint hue of blue on Loki's face faded, realization hitting her: Thor was no longer behaving like her brother. He would tell her she was beautiful...reach for her hand, caress her cheeks, look into her eyes, stroke her hair and even...he touched her horns once.  _ Twice _ . 

Loki enjoyed the attention, the warmth in her belly would threatening to overtake her everytime Thor got close to her. She had assumed Thor had fallen prey to Angrboda´s charms but now she could see that...he was courting another member of the Jötunn household.

Thor was courting _her._

“You are smiling.” Fárbauti said plainly. “ This is no good, Loki. Laufey-King has plans for you. Prince Helblindi too, you know? You are Jötunn, an Omega of the House of Ymir; your loyalty should be ours. Prince Thor might love you, but an Aesir Alpha cannot be the mate of a Jötunn Omega.“

“Why not?” Loki spat. “ I could be Queen of Asgard, a much better prospect than to become nothing more than a glorified breeder. The Allfather´s mother was a Jötunn Omega and you lay with him every time you cycle. You are in no position to tell me that an Aesir Alpha is unfit for me.”

“Why do you think our Omegas are not seen undressed outside of our harem? You know very well that our biology is contrary to their customs. They are one thing or another. We are both. Even when our gender settles after our dynamic matures, there are many of us who prefer to remain...versatile. In Asgard, this would not be possible, it would be too _ergi_ , unmanly for them. Stupid simpletons, to think that a man is less of a man if he take as hard as he gives. The Allfather is of a different generation and was raised by one of our Omegas; what he does with me, and I, with him, I assure you, is not something he shares openly with his men. “

Fárbauti now asked herself if Laufey demanding Odin to share his blood with Loki had been a mistake; the Princess was obviously infected with many of the Asgardian silly notions and she probably assumed that settling into a dynamic, for Jötunns, had only one meaning. “ You are naive, but not unintelligent. You have been snooping around for years now...listening to private conversations, reading letters that are not supposed to be read. You know about Laufey, don´t you?”

“That Laufey is not my father, but my mother, and that you sired me?”

Fárbauti nodded. “Smart girl. Do you think it is wrong? That an Alpha- a male Alpha in the eyes of the Aesir- wants to be bred? That an Omega like me indulges her Alpha in all ways, without question?”

Loki had found out when she was no more than a child and kept the secret; she knew enough to realize it was not something to be ashamed, but also not something be freely and openly acknowledged. Nobody cared to explain her excatly how it worked, all she had was her imagination, and old books. By the Norns, just the thought of asking Fárbauit about it made Loki laugh: her mother was knwon for being evasive even with her family.

“No, it is not wrong. There is strength is beating an enemy into submission...and also in taking the beating and not breaking . There is strength in siring a child and in carrying the child to term.”

“Then understand this, Loki: we have no control in how our genders will settle. Members of nobility are among the most versatile of our kind, a way nature found out to make us endure the harshness of our realm. Even in the smallest of villages, the strongest and most valued warriors are also among the most fertile, no matter if they are Omegas or Alphas. The only difference is that Omegas must end their lives as Priestesses: they have to be bred, it is an obligation to do so. Alphas are also obligated to breed us. Our secret, and the thing no Aesir can understand, is that some Alphas can elect to be breeders too...and some Omegas can offer this option to their Alphas. It is a choice our nature allow us to make. And you are too young to know what would be yours.”

Fárbauti sat Loki down and explained more of their society and, for the sake of the Princess education, she broke protocol and shared many private details. “ Angrboda is a breeder through and through. She cannot help that and that is the reason Helblindi has no interest in her. She has moved on to Byleistr, who is not a versatile Alpha, and I believe she would also agree to become the Vanir Prince's concubine if my son decides to remain unbounded. Laufey- King had just given birth to you when Odin invaded Jötunnheimr. He was still weak from childbirth, but nevertheless took command of our troops. The Allfather has vowed to deliver not only the Casket of Ancient Winters but also you, Loki, when time comes. This was the agreement. As you can see , you cannot possibly be Queen of Asgard and a Sacred Priestess at the same time.”

Loki knew that old agreements could be changed, especially in the favour of the winning side. If Thor and , most importantly, Odin, agreed to the match, they would have her: “I would rather be Queen, mother.”

“Helblindi could offer you that...in Jötunnheimr, a Priestess can become a Consort. Thor cannot offer you that...he might win the right of your first mating, yes, for he is a great warrior, but you are to return to your home and take your rightful place in Utgard.”

Loki silently disagreed.

 

***

It had been three days since Thor was allowed some privacy with Loki. They would meet for shared meals and other social functions, but Lady Fábauti had expressly forbidden the Princess from going on outings with her foster brother.

Thor was furious; he was making real progress with Loki, he knew. She would blush when he held her hand, giggled when he brushed his beard on her cheeks, leaving a chaste but loving kiss on her face. He had all but declared his intentions of courting her and was happy to see she was responsive to his advances so far.

And then, Lady Fárbauti put a stop to it.

Usually, he would not ask for his mother´s interference, but there was no other way. “Mother, I need to speak with her. You must help me.”

Frigga listened as Thor explained and grew alarmed when she realized that a member of the Jötunn household was allowing her son to spend time with the Princess without adult supervision: “Thor, I cannot allow you to stay alone with her; she is too young, has not even bled yet. It is improper.”

“We have not done anything...we just hold hands and talk. “ _ and then I go to  brothel to relieve myself _ . “ I miss her. I wish to tell her how I feel, before the Jötunns come and Helblindi makes his move. Do you think he would wait, mother?”

Frigga knew very little of the Crown Prince of Jötunnheimr. Every since Lady Fárbauti had told her about his intentions, she took some time to observe. Thor was right; the only thing stopping Helblindi from taking his sister before she was ready was their father.

The Queen of Asgard agreed to the scheme; Princess Loki would come for a lesson of seidr that afternoon and Frigga would grant Thor ten minutes of privacy.

 

***

Loki´s heart skipped a beat when Frigga finished their lesson earlier and said there was someone there to speak with her; she felt her face warming when Thor came by the door that would connect the Queen´s solar to her private gardens.

“I missed you, Princess.” Thor took her hands on his and smiled. “ Seeing you in the distance during meals, being able only to make small talk...it is not the same as really speaking to you. Did you miss me?”

“Yes, I did miss you.” The confession sounded strange because it was true; she had, indeed, missed Thor, but was ashamed of admitting it. “ I have gotten...used to our outings.”

“We should probably take a seat. There is something I need to talk to you, something very important.” Still holding hands, Thor lead Loki to a comfortable chaise lounge in the colours of the House of Odin, where they sat, their bodies sideways faced each other.

“Loki, I have always loved you as a sister and protected you as an older brother would, and yet we do not share a drop of blood. I am here to admit that my feelings...changed. I love you more than a sister now that you are almost a woman. I want you as my mate, as my Queen. I swear to you, if you do not see me this way...or think you will never do, I will respect your feelings...but if you think you can reciprocate my affections, or you love me already, it would make me the happiest of men.”

Love was such a strange concept for a Jötunn...they did not even had a definite word for ir. Like most of things, the concept of love for Loki´s people was lax, unrestrained and broad. Jötunns did not like to be defined by what they felt, but only by how they acted, so love was something one would experience in everyday life, in many different ways, rather than this romantic feeling that guided many into the deep depths of unpractical behaviour.

Despite all , Loki could say that yes, having spent all her life in Asgard, she could...come to love Thor.

 I n her own way.

“I do think that yes I can reciprocate when I am of age.” Loki finally said.

Thor´s whole face lit up: “ We will wait...I will take your lead, Loki. I promise.”

The Princess was the youngest member of her household and was expected to be the last one to mature since the two closest to her in age were currently in their in between phases and would soon cycle. But Loki knew that even the youngest had already been kissed and played their little seduction games, exploring their bodies with other Omegas- sharing heat as they called it- all except Loki.

Thor, with his oafish ways and simple thinking, was a handsome man. Loki had always thought so. She had never been kissed and he said he would take her lead:

She wanted his to be her first kiss :“I...I would like us to kiss. Would you...?”

Thor cupped her face, they touched foreheads. His breathing was heavy and his hands, warm. Loki closed her eyes and then, she felt his lips brushing on hers, softly at first and then, more demanding.

She parted her lips in response to Thor deepening the kiss. The feeling of his tongue, warm and wet, dancing inside her mouth was thrilling. She mimicked him . It felt strange, but not in a bad way. She decided Thor was good at kissing.

Loki heard a moan; she did not know if it was hers or his, as her heart was pounding on her chest. She needed to breath, but did not want to break the kiss.

It was good; she liked it.

Thor finally let go of her lips, his hands still holding her face close to his.

Loki's face was still flushed, shading violet on her cheeks, when Frigga returned from the garden. Thor disappeared before Fábauti came to take Loki back to her chambers and, if she noticed something wrong, she said nothing.

“There is no time for bathing, your Father awaits.”

Princess Loki was dressed in the leathers and furs of the Jötunn and was escorted to the Great Hall where Laufey-King was being received.

 

***

He could smell the Aesir scum´s scent on her.

Helblindi lost all the little respect he had for Fárbauti that night. Thor had obviously kissed Loki and scented marked her by touching her horns. He wondered if her father-  _ mother _ actually- had noticed it: Laufey would mostly ignore his family during official events, as Jötunns saw public displays of affection as weak, and had refrained from hugging his daughter, simply bowing to her when Loki entered the Great Hall.

The Prince, however, was not one to observe such traditions when not in Jötunnheimr and the allure of touching Loki was hard to dismiss. He calmed himself down, remembering they were in Asgard, and just send Thor a cold and unforgiving look.

Helblindi stayed long enough and returned to the harem. Being a Prince, he was allowed many liberties and sought to explore them to his advantage. Servants could hardly deny him anything and he knew exactly who to bribe and, most importantly, how to bribe.

Fala was Loki´s handmaiden, an old Omega who had a soft spot for the children she bore, two sons living in a fishing village some hours from Utgard.

Helblindi promised to make at least one of her son´s his guard if she helped him with his scheme.

Loki almost screamed when she found Helblindi in her room; he covered her mouth:

“ I just want to talk...about you...about Thor and what you let him do to you. Do not make a noise.”

Loki obeyed, but protested: “ Father will punish you when he finds out.”

“ _If_ he finds out…” Helblindi concluded.” This could very well be the beginning of a great friendship. I only mean to help you. He scent marked you, this Aesir. You should not have allowed this...either you did not know- in which case, your education is lacking- or you knew and allowed him this liberty- which makes you a whorish Omega.”

Loki replayed their kiss; Thor was being gentle and respecting her limits...but they touched their foreheads, exactly in the place her horns would be coming out had her glamour be dispersed.

She should have paid this detail notice.  _ That is why Fárbauti mentioned I had no time to bath, because of his scent. _

“I take it was an accident, you look mortalized. Make sure this will not happen again. As for your education...I wish to offer you lessons. Real lessons. You do not know your place as Omega, nor what Alphas can or will do. You are sheep among wolves, Loki. Being a pampered princess in Asgard is making you weak. I would wager you have millions of questions about  your body, about your urges, and nobody to talk to. I am here to not only tell, but also show you.”

Helblindi was as tall as Laufey and just as broader as their Father; his skin was actually one or two shades darker than of his sire, which marked him as younger and in the height of his physical form. His eyes were a glistening red and he never went anywhere without polishing his horns, but refrained from adorning them.

As Loki had yet to answer him, he took a seat and gestured for her to do the same; she silently did. “ The basics: tell me differences between the bodies of an Alpha and an Omega. Not what the books  tell you or what you heard, but what you have _seen_.”

Loki looked down at the floor: “I have never seen other than renderings of desnude Alphas and of Omegas, I know only my own body; therefore I cannot answer you.”

Helblindi spread his legs, his eyes telling Loki to look down. He was wearing a knee long leather kilt without smallclothes. His legs spread to the limit, Loki stared at the huge balls and large cock underneath.

Helblindi smiled: “ If you come closer, you will see that I still have my slit. There is a lilac coloured sensitive skin around the slit, but no folds; folds would only develop on Omegas, who solely have the ability of self lubrication from both holes. Alphas never lose their small cunts, as Omegas never lose their cocks or their sole ball. The cock gets smaller until it fits in the nub and the ball goes inside. Normally, after our in between period, when both dynamics are balanced, we settle as one, but not everybody is the same. Our pretty Grief Bringer- the one I deflowered- was born for one thing, and one thing only. Biggest pussy I have ever seen. By Aesir standards, she is a woman and an Omega.”

Loki hated to admit, but in his own vugar way, Helblindi was being more helpful than any of the books she read and even when Fárbauti talked, she had not gone in such specifics. She hesitated in trusting him, but wanted to know more: “ What really happens to Alphas after the in between period? Laufey was old when he...gave birth to me. “

“Oh, so you do know that Laufey likes to be mounted?” Helblindi chuckled. “ This saves us some time. Well, our society works on spectres of sexual behaviour: there are some that are utterly and absolutely breeders, true Omegas and Females if we use Aesir terms; on the other end, we have Alphas who only want to rutt and sire children, not carry them, like Bylestir. Between one and another, anything goes: we cannot afford to be picky with food and the same applies to bedmates. Our nights are cold and sharing heat with friends on occasion is not frowned upon, genders and dynamics aside. Mating, Breeding and Bonding are very different things. Nobles are more likely to retain many of the skills inherent to both Omegas and Alphas even after they settled in their dynamics. That is one of the things that set us apart from those we rule. The horns are another. The strongest of us can be both, whenever and wherever we wish to be. The only rule is that an omega has to be bred and an alpha has to breed, but this is not to mean they can only do that. We have our preferences and our bodies are incredibly adaptive.“

“I am still too young to know...I can still be only an Omega good for breeding.” Loki said in a hopeful tone. “ I know you expect me to be yours, but I do not think I could breed you, like Fárbauti bred Laufey, if you ever wish me to.”

“Just because you want to believe this lie, it does not make it truth.” Helblindi brought his chair closer to Loki´s. He raised his right hand and , with the tips of his finger, trailed the markings on her skin, from  her exposed neck to her breasts covered by the leather bodice she was wearing. “ You are reaching your maturation, which means both your cunt and cock are awakening; it is very normal to have some accidents abed, while having vivid dreams. I was here when you had one of such...accidents. I made sure to analyse your soiled linen before they sent it to the laundry; you are not going to fit into Asgardian society, Loki...you will both take and be taken. They do not accept that. Do you think Thor, that unsophisticated brute, would let your cock near him? If you mate and bond with him, you will have to take herbs to induce your cock from going numb, to limit your passions. In Jötunnheimr, you will be accepted.”

Helblindi hand was now resting on Loki's lap. He smiled when he felt her bulge.

“Stop touching me…I am a child. I will tell Father.”

“No, you will not.” Helblindi said, his hand now between Loki´s legs, holding her hard cock. “ You are not of age for being fucked or being bred, but old enough to explore. You know that as much as I do. What I am going to do now, your Omegas should have been doing for at least  a couple of years. They are trying to keep you a child for longer than normal in our culture. This is a disgrace.”

Loki wanted to resist, but she was frozen; Helblindi was far bigger than her and his hand on her cock, stroking it with such care, handling the ridges and patterns so well...it felt very,  _ very _ good. Wrong, but good. Better than the times when Loki had tried the same. 

She looked down and saw how he was holding her, his strong and cold hand so firm around her cock.

When the tip started leaking pre cum, Helblindi broke down, his eyes almost black with lust.

“ Need to suck you...want to drink your sweet seed.”

Loki closed her eyes, her head fell backwards. Helblindi latched onto her cock, the muscles of his lips and mouth contracting and pushing the thick, blue fluid stored inside her one and only ball, which he swallowed with the promised thirst, drinking until there was no drop left in her.

Loki´s feelings were a mixture of shame and arousal she could not possibly put to words. She wanted to be alone and she did not know whether she ould cry the loss of her inocence, or would be trying to emulate what Helblindi had just done with her own hands.

Helblindi was pleased to the point of smugness:

“ Do you think Thor would suck you? Do you think he would like the sight of your beautiful, fat cock? “ No, Loki doubted it...Thor was anything but ergi.

Helblindi knew he had given Loki enough food for thought and that he would have to leave before anyone could come by,  but before he was to cross the door, he had to make sure Loki understood how far his desire for her went.

“ I cannot wait to ride your cock Princess...it will fit both my ass and my cunt perfectly.”

 

***

Thor did not see much of Loki during the visit of the Jötunn delegacy; it was to be expected, but he had a bad feeling nervertheless. Helblindi was always near her, looking at Loki like he was about to devour her before he disppeared, a couple of days before the Jötunns were to leave. 

The lessons with his mother had been halted during the visit; Thor was only able to make small talk with the Princess and his desperation only increased. He took Sif as bedmate for the time; she was his friend and training to become a shieldmaiden, which meant she was not seeking a steady relationship.

He was an Alpha, had his needs and wished to avoid any unpleasant sickness caught from whores. Sif told him she would be discreet, but he still felt like he was cheating on Loki. They had kissed, but she asked for time to grow and he had agreed.

It was unnatural to expect him to wait years without seeing to his needs and even worse if he would force Loki into courtship before her time.

Sif was a beta with the heart of an Alpha; she liked it rough and was not shy in taking her pleasure. Despite their agreement, Sif was still a high born Lady and demanded to be treated as such. Thor would leave her rooms after they had finished and Sif avoided getting with child using magical herbs.

When Princess Loki sent a message to Frigga saying she was indisposed for their seidr class, Thor became frantic. He got a hold of Angrboda and demanded some answers:

“What is wrong with the Princess? Is she sick?”

Angrboda did not look worried. “ No, she is fine...but ...something unexpected happened and I honestly do not know how and why, but you should prepare yourself for many changes in her routine.”

As Thor was visibly confused, Angrboda continued. “ She is nearing her maturation, which means she has been exposed to... _excitement_. There are many reasons Omegas are kept together, and one of the most important has to do with puberty. Young Omegas in too close contact with Alphas can skip some years and cycle before time. This is not good for our bodies. Lady Fárbauti was so paranoid that she even forbade any Omegas from getting intimate with the Princess. Now she regrets: if Loki had not been so naive about her body, she would not have reacted so strongly from being exposed to Alphas.”

“ _Alphas_...what do you mean?” Thor had only kissed Loki...once and briefly. This had to do with Helblindi.

“Are you really pretending you have not scented marked Loki? The day of Laufey-King´s arrival...Loki stank of you. Everybody who got close enough of her could smell you. But we are Omegas and, as such, scent marks do not bother us. But they make other Alphas get agressive towards their competition...an unclaimed, unmated, unbonded Jötunn Omega with the scent of an Aesir Alpha? You were unwise.”

Thor would not deny the kiss, but he did not get close to Loki's neck that day. Would it be possible that Jötunns had a different standard for scent marks?

“ Explain yout customs when it comes to scenting an Omega for me to understand what I have done wrong.”

Angrboda rolled her eyes. “ Horns...Loki has horns. Many nobles have them. If an Alpha touch horns with an Omega, he leaves a scent. Your forehead-where you horn would have been- must have touched hers while you were... _excited._ It would take a very long bath to get your stench out...Laufey-King did not say anything during supper because he did not get close enough from Loki. But Helblindi did...he was furious. “

The Jötunn Alpha had stared at Thor with killing eyes; now he knew why: “What did he do to Loki? Tell me!”

“Do you think I would know?Jötunns are prone to secrets...imagine our royals? He left earlier that night...he could have sneaked into Loki´s rooms and surprised her. Guards and servants can be bribed. And no, I do not think Helblindi raped Loki. Believe me, Laufey- King would have killed the Crown Prince with his bare hands had this happened. All I know is that Helblindi was excluded from future first matings and sent to his Mother, which means he is, at the moment, out of favour, but is still in the line of succession. Whatever he had done with Loki, was daring enough to take off your scent on her, but not as grave as to force him into exile.”

 

***

The next day it was announced that Princess Loki had officially entered the first stages of her maturation. She was to remain sequestered with the Omegas in the harem and not have any kind of contact with Alphas for the duration.

Angrboda saw it as an opportunity to gain even more leverage over Thor and offered her assistance: “ You are allowed to write her, of course, but any correspondence will be read by Fárbauti. If you wish to send her something more _private_ , I could have it discreetly delivered to her.”

Thor woukd make use of this Omega yes, but not only as a messenger:“Why is so important that  Jötunn Omegas are not in contact with Alphas, not even socially?”

“Precaution. Omegas have their heats...when they are about to mature- in between- is like they live in a constant state of near heat, which makes any contact with alphas- or other omegas in the same state- problematic. In the small villages, Loki would not be set apart, but rather, savoured by the elders. It is a joyous affair for the low classes, but a delicate one for nobility. Any ambitious servant could use this state, you see? “

Thor had spoken with Frigga at length, but his mother only knew what Lady Fárbauti had told her and what she read in the books. His mother advised him to speak with his Jötunn spy and hinted, if the answers were incomplete, he could go for Odin.

“What happens when he visits Lady Fárbauti is not of my business and I never asked.” Frigga told her son. “ You, on the other hand, seeks to court her daughter and is not fully aware of their customs...maybe not even of their biology. Odin is older and more knowledgeable. “

This would bring a new set of problems to Thor, for Odin had signed an agreement with Laufey to return Loki to Jötunnheimr, and asking about courting an Jötunn Omega might alert his father.

Thor decided to press Angrboda for more information: “ Why do I have the feeling you are not telling me everything? You made a bargain with me. I will uphold my end, but you owe me the same. Mother told me you are all born with two genders, but that you would settle on one, and that you are able to predict this by birth and raise Omegas to be women, that your bodies than change in accordance to your dynamics. Is that correct?”

Angrboda´s expression dulled: “ Yes and no. Nothing is black or white for Jötunns. I might lose hours of my time to explain you, but the secrets of my people are sacred. Where did your mother got this information?”

“She read about it; Lady Fárbauti confirmed, but would not go in specifics.”

Losing Thor´s favour would go against Angrboda´s plans. She could not, however, tell him the whole truth, but could prepare him for it: “ The books only describe the basics. Loki is an Omega, but she might develop differently than I did. What you saw in me might not be what you would see in Loki, even after her first cycle is upon her. “

“You are speaking in riddles again.”

“No, I am not. I am merely telling you what you need to know without betraying my people. My offer stands; if you want to send Loki a secret message, I would do it. The Allfather and General Tyr...if you would speak to any of them about their time with Lady Fárbauti, you would understand.”

 

***

Thor went to visit Lady Sif that night, after speaking with his father. As the next cycle of the Omegas was approaching, Thor came to Odin with the excuse of  exchanging experiences upon good mead. 

It had been easier than he had expected, to get some answers, as Angrboda had caught Odin´s eye:“ Tell me about that pretty Omega you knotted: is she versatile?”

“This means many things...what are you asking?”

Odin´s mouth twitched: “Lady Fárbauti has retained all her original equipment, my son. She has a perfectly shaped cunt, a self lubricating asshole and a working penis. It is a rare gift, an Omega with the stamina of an Alpha. I am asking you whether Angrboda has a cock or a very big cunt.”

As Thor was too stunned to answer, Odin laughed and continued talking: “You already answered my question. I trust you keep the information private: theirs is a different culture, terms like ergi means nothing to them. Whatever  your opinion on Lady Fárbauti now is, remember that your grandmother was also an Omega Frost Giant. She might have been dual until her end.”

Sif had tried to slip a finger inside of Thor´s asshole when she was servicing him one night; he had put a stop to it, but she did not seem to find any problem with the act: “ There is a gland inside that gives pleasure when massaged. I was only trying to spice things up. “

Thor loves Loki...even if she was not the kind of woman he expected her to be.

That night, when Sif went to lick the tip of his cock, Thor silently placed her hand between his buttocks and did not complain when she slidone, two fingers inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we had the whole discussion about gender fluidity and roles in Jötunnheimr. Nex chapter we will have more of Loki´s POV and will be more centered on Thorki.


	3. A deal is a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki earns her title as Goddess of Mischief in a unlikely way ; she lies and schemes her way to the top.
> 
> Thor loves every second of it.
> 
> So does Helblindi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Bottom Thor is here!
> 
> there is a lot of plot going on :) but fear not, Thor and Loki had a very intense meeting in preparation for the cream pie that will be chapter 4.

The day after Helblindi´s visit to Loki´s chambers, the Princess woke up with a headache and noticed some blood stains in the linnen. 

She knew what was happening to her; there was not only blood, but also sperm and the combination of both signaled the beginning of her transition to maturity.

Loki was no longer a child in the eyes of the Jötnar.

Although this was to be expected, Loki could not deny some sense of loss and confusion.

In desperation, she called for her mother.

Fárbauti ordered the maids to change the linen and draw a bath for her daughter. Loki remembered what Helblindi said the night before- that he had made use of her discarded body fluids once- and the thought almost made her sick. Helblindi was not all bad, but Loki could only stomach him in small dosis.

Loki's mother dismissed the maids and bathed the Princess herself. This was as far as Fárbauit would go to comfort her daughter.

Jötnar are practical people, not prone to sentimentalism:

“No need to pout or be sad. Nature ran its course. You will be allowed to have as many of your assigned Omega as you want for the next months. It will provide you with both distraction and training. There are some of us that prefer the touch of another Omega to of an Alpha, which this is also natural. As long as you do your Duty and carry children, with whom you lay with it is nobody's concern. I have an intuition, though, that your preferences lie elsewhere. Why you allowed The Crown Prince to scent mark you?”

_ Oh, this again. "  _ We did not know any better, Mother. Thor merely confessed his feelings and that he wants me to be his wife. We kissed and touched foreheads. Had you explained me things, it would not have happened.”

Fárbauti hissed: “My failings and your stupidity are endless, it seems. Thor must have done something else...you were not expected to go in between this year. “

There was nothing that happened under her roof that Fárbauti did not know or suspect. Loki could very well tell her mother about Helblindi, but it would be much more fun to lead her to the conclusion.

“ Thor would never take any liberties with me. I have other suitors, you said yourself.”

Fárbauti said nothing and Loki had to hide her smile. _ It serves mother right; now she will bully all our maids until she finds the truth. At least she will leave me alone. _

Chaos. Loki learned that afternoon that she loved provoking chaos.

Fárbauti and Laufey were furious.

“Boy...you think yourself smart, huh? You left the Feast early and went after your sister. Do not try to deny it.”

Fárbauti went directly to the King instead of terrorizing their household. Laufey knew Helblindi with the palm of his hand and all it took for him to conclude his heir had molested his daughter was the Head Omega to inform the King that Loki entered in the next stage of her maturation earlier as expected due to Alpha stimulation.

Helblindi was forced to concede defeat to Fárbauti and confirmed the Omega´s suspicions, as lying to Laufey at that point would be pointless: 

“Loki had been scent marked by a rival Alpha. As said Alpha is the Crown Prince of Asgard, I thought unwise to attack him at the Great Hall. I merely replaced his scent with mine.”

If Helblindi expected Laufey to drop the subject, he was wrong:

“ You were alone with Loki for some minutes. You done more than touching her horns and less than taking her maidenhead because you know I would kill you with my bare hands if you raped your sister. A full confession serves nothing now. You will spend six months with your Mother, working at the Temple and assisting the Omegas in their Duties. You are to be their servant for half a year and I will only allow you to return to the Court if I hear no complaints.”

Helblindi´s mother, Priestess Dúfa, was famously strict and unforgiving. It was said that the Omega had very little love for both Laufey and the son born out of their brief union, that in fact she despised both.

The Crown Prince of Jötunheimr left the next day.

 

***

Angrboda tried her best to convince Fárbauti to be assigned as “ Omega Companion” to the Princess( she would be both  bed warmer and teacher), guiding the changing Omega into discovering the pleasures of the flesh and the secrets of their Order.

There was nobody else Fárbauti could turn to at the moment and even this being true, the Lead Omega hesitated. Although Angrboda was far too ambitious for her own good, she was indeed _very_ good company and Fárbauti had to concede Boda never crossed any line when it came to Loki.

The Princess would be spending the next months in the seclusion of their harem. They had a garden where she and the other Omegas in the same position could have fresh air, and a swimming pool of cold water to provide enough exercise. Books, musical instruments, board games, lessons...Fábauti promised Loki that time would not be wasted, as Jötnar despised idleness, and they were expected to make every moment productive.

The days would be filled with activities and the nights...would be time for another kind of training:

“ I decided to have Angrboda sharing your bed. Careful with that one: she is as smart as pretty.”

The choice was perfect; Angrboda could be used and Loki had every intention of reaching a mutually beneficial agreement with the red haired Omega.

Only in the second week of her confinement was Angrboda allowed to move her belongings to Loki´s chambers and, by then, the Princess decided to leave the talking for the morning after.

Their first night together was lovely. Angrboda´s skin was soft  and her scent, sweet. It was not, however, what Loki really craved- the Omega sucking her cock was not rough enough for her tastes and she lacked a certain part of anatomy that interested Loki immensely- but the pretty Jötunn more than made up in eagerness to please.

Loki was so impressed with Angrboda´s commitment that insisted to return the favour and furiously fucked that big cunt of hers with her long fingers. 

There were levels of skill an In Between Omega training for priesthood had to achieve before being declared fit to pass to the next level. Oral Pleasing- kissing, nibbling, biting, sucking- was the first. Then they would progress to Soft Touching- using hands, horns and the skin patterns for pleasure - and from there, Hard Touching- all sorts of techniques, from massage with oils and temperature manipulation, to using seidr for teasing or even, to engage in sexual torture, with or without toys.

Such comprehensive training was only offered for extremely talented poor Omegas and the high born ones, as it was very expensive and time consuming. As Loki was a Princess and a promising shapeshifter, she would be taking additional lessons on the uses of copies and different shapes during sex and, aside from Fárbauti, Angrboda was the only one who could teach such skill to Loki.

The next level would be penetration and Loki would perform both Omegas and Alphas roles. Even someone as feminine as Angrboda had to make good use of her once existing cock at least a couple of times before her nature made her all female.

“We need to understand how our Alphas- or any men really- feel when they take us. For a shapeshifter, learning how to use a cock gives us an obvious advantage  if we are to take the form of a male.”

The final part of the education was about reproduction and the secrets of the Jötnar Ice Magic . Only the Head Priestess- in this case, Fárbauti- had authority to teach those. The lessons would be theoretical and observational in nature. For this, Loki would need to return to Jötunheimr and watch the Priestesses give and take their favours during mating season. She would not participate, but the excitement would naturally make Loki's body reach its maturity sometime after the rites of spring- it could vary from a couple of days to a couple of months- so very soon the Princess would have her first heat.

 

***

 

> Dear Thor,
> 
>  
> 
> Angrboda is now a dear friend. She has my leave to read our correspondence to better assist us on our courtship. She is now my teacher and you are free to ask her any questions about my education. 
> 
>  
> 
> I miss you and our outings, but I am using the time as best as I can. The faster I learn, the faster we will be together. The next mating season is in four months time and Angrboda tells me she will make sure I am prepared to take part in it. I will finally visit Jötunheimr! Mother tells me there is a possibility the Allfather will be joining us. Perhaps you could convince His Highness to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Regarding our courtship : I do have a plan. I cannot tell you right now, as I must work on my skills, but all I ask is that you wait. It will be worth it. Angrboda tells me you assured her you would be ready to have all of me. I look forward to such day. 
> 
>  
> 
> With all my love,
> 
>  
> 
> Loki

***

Thor´s cock was painfully hard under the fabric of his breeches when he reached the end of Loki´s letter.

_ I also cannot wait to be yours, Loki. _

He wanted to see her cock. He knew it was  _wrong_ , but the thought of sweet and feminine Loki, with those generous breasts of hers, having a cock, a cunt _and_ a self lubricating asshole was beyond erotic _. _

_ And it will all be mine. All I have to do is to be as hers and she will be mine. _

Thor had Sif work on his anus in preparation for Loki. Lady Sif was one of his best friends and did not judge when he explained why he was asking her to stretch him so.

“You sure love her if you are prepared to offer yourself so thoroughly. “

Thor knew he could trust Sif with his life and she was the only one he could actually have this kind of conversation: “ You do not think _ergi_ of me? By the Norns, Sif, I never thought I would be in this position...I am scared, I have no shame in admitting so.”

“Thor, what you are doing is the most beautiful thing and I admire you for such sacrifice in the name of love and Loki, for her trust in your judgement. Do you realize she should have been scared of losing you, but she still allowed Angrboda to tell you ?”

Loki was very proud and would have taken a rejection badly. The conversation with Odin opened the possibility of Loki being a different kind of woman, but it was Angrboda who confirmed it to Thor. Loki, the Jötunn noblewoman said,  would not lose her penis once she matured,  but develop as the most rare of Omega types: the one that could sire and carry children for most of her adult life, like Ymir, the first Giant.

“My Loki is brave. I have no idea how I will cope without her all those weeks. I am very thankful for your help and friendship, Sif. “

Sif had romantic feelings for Thor once. As the time passed by and they began their friendship in ernst, she realized they were far too alike to ever work as a couple. Not to mention that she was training to be a shieldmaiden, a warrior in her own right. Sif would not have time for romance nad frankly, had no interest in becoming Queen one day. She herself agreed that Loki was much better suited for the role, being a Princess trained by the All Mother herself, who doted on the Jötunn Omega as if she was her own daughter.

There was a woodcarver in the city  and he was known for accepting unusual requests from brothels and courtesans alike: Sif paid him a visit the next day and returned to the Palace with a smaller copy of Thor´s rigid cock made of wood.

They used sweet almond oil to facilitate the access to Thor's hole.

“ Play with yourself...and relax.” Sif instructed.

Thor had deflowered maidens before and knew that stopping midway through the channel would only bring more pain, so he took all of it without complaint. As Sif started to move and Thor continued to strock his lenght, he naturally relaxed.

“Fuck Thor, this is so .. _.good_...I am soaked just by seeing you this way.  I have never desired you so much as now.”

Sif was not exactly generous with praise and Thor could not help but to feel... _proud_?

“ Are you...really enjoying this?”

“Oh yes...I dare say from now on, I shall insist my men to have in the arse regularly.”

For the first time in her life, Sif was jealous of Loki.

 

***

The Princess had no plans of allowing this silly Tourney to ever happen.

Not that she did not trust Thor's abilities with the harmer to win the games...she objected to the _idea_  in the first place.

Loki would be Queen of Asgard. People would speak about such event for centuries on. Helblindi was also a powerful warrior. Thor would have her regardless, but she would have to learn to ignore the looks of scorn from the courtiers if her half brother was to win the honour and took her maidenhead.

The Princess decided on a plan and started to work towards her goals.

Helblindi did not _love_ her and Jötunheimr did not _need_ a Queen. Her half brother was many things, but not stupid. He knew this to be true. Loki reasoned, if she was able to offer Helblindi a better deal, half her problems would be solved. Thor and Angrboda both could be easily convinced to follow her lead, all she had to do was spread her legs and tell them what they wanted to hear.

The Prince of Jötunheimr had apparently behaved and was allowed to participate in the Spring Rites at the Temple during Loki´s visit. Odin would also be there; Thor would stay home and act as a Regent in preparation for his future.

When the day arrived for Loki to finally set foot in Jötunheimr, she was surprisingly calm despite the importance of the trip in the great scheme of things. Much depended upon her ability to lie and trick people into doing as she pleased and she was a master at both. Her skills as a sorceress were on par to Angrboda at that point and she knew she would soon surpass her teacher in all things. Hopefully, if Loki´s plans came to fruition, Angrboda would become a lifelong and reliable ally.

The cold and unforgiving beauty of Jötunheimr was majestical. The buildings made of ice and magic, woven with protection spells, and the northern lights made the skies look like an everlasting rainbow . The Gates of whale´s bones were carved with the patterns of the many noble clans and sigils of ancient warriors. There was also a depiction of a genealogical tree of the House of Ymir at the center.

Angrboda was to stay at Loki´s side throughout the rites and the Princess watched from the Royal box at the second floor of the Temple as the orgy unfolded downstairs. Her eyes were on Helblindi most of the time, studyibg her prey. As she have guessed, Helblindi more _neede_ d  than loved her for what she was: a very feminine looking Omega with a huge cock.

No consensual sexual act with mature adults was frowned upon at Jötunheimr; the only sin was for Omegas to deny their nature as carriers and Alphas not to sire children. Helblindi stayed the minimum amount of time fucking Omegas, mostly their asses and only the ones with cock . Alphas were allowed to mate with other Alphas in the courtyard, not inside. There was a window with view to the courtyard at the Royal Box and Loki watched her half brother sucking other Alphas dry and offering his ass to the largest of the bunch. At some point, his asshole was so filled with cum that no oil was needed.

On the second day, Loki managed to use the duplication spell she had be working for the real first time. She left Angrboda with her copy at the box and changed shapes  and assumed her  Jötun male form. He was smaller than what Helblindi would have liked, but the patterns remained the same and Loki trusted his scent alone would make his identity obvious to his brother.

Not losing time, Loki approached Helblindi when he was eating some fermented shark after being taken by two Alphas at the same time. “Say nothing, just follow me.”

Helblindi did as instructed and they ended up in an alcove.

"Loki, Loki...you know you cannot fuck me now, don´t you? Laufey-King would know it and kill me. Or is that what you are planning, to have your half brother killed?”

“No, your death would give me no pleasure, believe me.” A lie; Loki cared very little about his half brother. “ I am here because I have a proposal. Perhaps we may reach an agreement, or perhaps what I have in mind does not interest you. Either way, I count with your discretion.”

Helblindi made a flowering gesture, giving his word that the meeting would remain a secret. “ Go on, tell me...as usual, we do not have much time for our little schemes, sweet brother.”

“I find the idea of a Tourney for the honour of my first time repulsive. Jötunheimr is a beautiful place, but I do not wish to be a Priestess, even if I am to become your Consort. Here, Omegas do not wear Crowns. Asgard, on the other hand, have real Queens. Frigga has always been Odin´s Regent during his absences and has great power and influence.  I would be in the shadows as your Consort. I believe I can help you and Jötunheimr better as Queen of Asgard. I believe I can provide you with a solution for your dilemma…”

Helblind´s red eyes were shining with malice. Loki knew he would listen :“Pray tell, sister, pray tell. I am all ears.”

“Angrboda told me about you not being able to...perform with her, unless she had a cock. She thinks it is because you are in love with me- the poor thing believes in such tales- and she now has her eyes on Byleistr or Freyr. She wants to become a Consort at all costs. I saw you; you go only for Omegas with cocks. You only lay with Alphas. You do not wish to sire children, but has the intention of carrying them. You are a deviant in the eyes of our people and you think I would never tell because of our blood bond. “

The rage was building inside of Helblindi. His secret- his dirty secret- was discovered. He had been lucky Laufey was not paying attention  to his behaviour all these years and assumed his first born son shared his preferences. The King had no idea that Helblindi had such an aversion to cunts that he had never been able to finish in one.

“Do you wish to blackmail me? Show Laufey that I am unfit to rule?”

No, that was far from what Loki had in mind. “ There is a way. Angrboda should be your Consort. Byleistr can breed you, brother, if you allow him to have Angrboda warming his bed. She set her claws on him. You would not be able to see it, but Boda is delicious.”

Helblindi was intrigued. If what Loki was telling him was true, it would very well be the end of his problems. Byleistr was his closest friend. They had shared some Omegas together and it had always been fun. Helblindi could trust Byleistr even more than he could trust Loki, as the Princess was too smart for her own good.

But Byleistr never had such inclinations.

“Do you think Angrboda would convince Byleistr to have us both? I have no doubt she would thrive as a Consort of Jötunheimr and her talents as a shapeshifter are impressive, but we would need an Alpha to get me with child. " Angrboda would be able to have a working penis for sexual purposes by the grace of shifting her shape into Loki's, but her biology would remain full female, unable to sire children." I cannot risk being seen as a breeder. Laufey carried, but he also sired as it is suposed to be. He had his way, but I would very much like to have _my_ way.” 

Loki expected Angrboda would be able to have Byleistr enter in this arrangement, but she could not be certain he would. _I will make sure someone will have Helblindi,one way or the other._ “ Do not worry on how I will manage, but I guarantee you will end up with child.”

“Say I accept your scheme. One thing is to convince Laufey I do not want your first time anymore, that you should be given to Thor instead and that I will have Angrboda as my mate. Another thing is to have our Father allow you to marry Thor. He is dead set on you becoming a Priestess. Not to mention that Aesir prick ...Do not tell me you decided to get rid of that beautiful cock of yours for him.”

Loki could not hide her own smug smile now. “ Brother, Thor is looking forward to have  _ all _ of me. You have no idea.”

The corners of Helblind´s mouth turned up. “ Oh sister, I have to say I myself would like to have him inside of me, but never dared make a move. If what you say indeed is true…fuck, my cock is getting hard just to think on Thor receiving you...”

Helblindi´s depravity would guarantee Loki´s dreams- of having Thor and Asgard- come true, but it would all come at a high cost. “Brother, convince Father of giving me to Thor instead of having a Tourney. We both know he only agreed to the idea expecting a Jötunn to win the honour and you are his champion. If you do that, I will make sure you would... _participate_  of my first time with Thor. If you help me convince Laufey-King to accept Thor´s offer for my hand, I will arrange for you, Angrboda and Byleistr to be together.... _Or I will breed you myself._ ”

Thor would have to be tricked.

Good thing Loki was a powerful sorceress.

“I accept your terms, Loki.”

_ Good, now I must work on Boda and Thor to do my bidding and learn enough of glamouring spells… _

 

_ *** _

Angrboda met Thor in the gardens for a stroll after the Thunderer finished his training for the day: 

“ It is done: You will have Loki's first time. Should happen in six weeks. Today it will be announced that the Jötnar Royal family decided, as a sign of good will, to grant you the honour. They will come to supervise the procedure. Loki worked very hard to convince Laufey-King because she believes you will accept the whole of her. Is it still true? Have you not changed your mind?”

No, quite the contrary, Thor was counting the days to both take and be taken by Loki. “ She will be mine as I will be hers. Nothing changed. Nobody needs to know what goes on our marital bed.”

“Not the same thing, my Prince. You _must_ convince the Allfather. He has what Laufey-King wants and he is the only one who will be able to make the King change his mind. The Princess is very dear to him and there are some who believes Loki's magic should be used to the benefit of Jötunheimr. This is not about politics.”

_ The Casket of Ancient Winters , that is the price. _

Odin liked Loki, Thor knew, but not near enough to deliver the Casket so early after getting his hands on such treasure.

Thor would have to ask his mother´s help. He alone could not hope to convince the Allfather.

Frigga, on the other hand, had her ways.

“One more thing.” Angrboda said in a hushed tone. “ As Loki´s teacher, I would be present for the first day... _participating_ and guiding the both of you. An old tradition, yes...a secret of my people. You shall not say anything about this to anyone, do you understand?”

“I would prefer you not to be there, but if it is as you say, I understand. Thank you for all your help, Lady Angrboda.”

The Jötunn Omega returned to her chambers right after she took her leave from the Royal Prince of Asgard.

“Did he notice, Princess?” Angrboda asked as soon as Loki arrived and changed her shape back to her own form.

“No, the scent potion worked as expected...I see that Fárbauti either did not notice you were not me, or she stayed as far as possible from our chambers.”

Angrboda confirmed Loki´s mother had been in meetings with Queen Frigga for most of the day and had not made any appearance.

“Now, we just need to wait, my Princess. If Laufey-King and the Allfather agree on betrothal terms, in six weeks time you will have both Crown Princes in your bed. I have been working on the glamour Helblindi will wear...I suppose we can use the same potion, since Thor did not notice you scent. We just need to train Helblindi in my mannerisms.”

Oh yes. Helblindi very vulgar way of speaking was the opposite of Angrboda more refined ways. Not that Thor was _much_ perceptive, but Loki simply did not want to spoil her first time and be discovered tricking the man she was supposed to be loyal to.

Loki knew it was the only way. Helblindi had already helped her with Laufey and she owed her brother the agreed participation in her first mating. She could cast an invisibility spell on the Prince of Jötunheimr, yes, but she knew Helblindi would not be able to contain his excitement watching her fucking Thor. and If Helblindi helped negotiating the bethortal agreement, Loki would have to impregnate him herself- Byleistr doubted he would be able to ever fuck Helblindi since they were raised as full brothres-,and the only opportunity to honour both parts of the deal she struck was to have Helblindi glamoured as Angrboda.

_By the Norns, if I managed to have Thor fuck Hleblindi in the arse while I take his slit, we will count with his loyalty for centuries to come._

***

It took five weeks of negotiations and, in the end, Odin agreed to return the Casket of Ancient Winters to Jötunheimr as bride price for Princess Loki. Not to have his pride hurt, he demanded an extra 10 % cut  over the exports of ore and diamond for the next millenia. Laufey counter offered with 7% for the same amount of time and Odin caved in. 

The announcement of betrothal was made in the same day as the papers were signed. Thor had insisted to wed Loki in the same night they were to share bed for the first time, which meant that Queen Frigga had seven days to send wedding invitations and work on the details of the feast with Lady Fárbauti.

Princess Loki was allowed out of her seclusion for the announcement.

Since all her goals had been accomplished, Loki decided it was more than time to play some mischief with Thor. Helblindi would be present during her first real mating with Thor, yes, but this did _not_ mean Thor´s first time being mounted by her was also be happen before the Prince of Jötunheimr eyes…

All things considered, preparing Thor herself  would only make Loki´s heat even _more_ pleasant for everybody involved.

***

Lady Sif was the first to congratulate her friend on his upcoming nuptials. 

She thought about gifting Thor with the wooden penis she had been using on him in the past weeks, but decided against it.

_ Soon, he will have a real, meaty and pulsating cock inside that tight ass of him...I shall keep the souvenir for myself, for future use. Fandral might like it. _

_ *** _

Fábauti, as Loki expected, had relaxed some of the security around the Princess´ seclusion now that she was to be wed.

It was easy to walk the corridors in her previously unknown Female Aesir form. Nobody noticed  the Princess dressed as a servant, not even the members of her own household.

Thor was already waiting for his Princess. She had managed to pass him a message during the announcement and she found the door unbarred as requested. Quickly, she managed to cast a spell that prevented noises from travelling out of the room.

Thor was very happy to see the Princess in her Aesir form.

“ Loki, my love... I want nobody, but you.”

Loki was hungry for Thor. I _t had been too long a time without him_. Instead of replying in words, she showed him how _much_ her body ached for the thunderer : their mouths clashed in a long, passionate, demanding and wet kiss.

Loki's lips were not sensuously full, but an aristocratic thin, in her opnion, not the best of her features. Her tongue, however, was long and daring. She soon had mapped Thor´s mouth and chest with said tongue, licking and biting him in places covered with his armour. This meeting was a clandestine one, after all...she would not be allowed to mark or be left with visible marks. Angrboda had given Loki exactly one hour to return to her chambers and would have a bath prepared with oils to take Thor's scent from her body. She would be teleporting to her rooms, avoiding detection. The skill was newly acquired, whihc meant Loki was still using too much of her seidr, but the risk of getting caught was too high.

After pushing Thor´s naked form to the bed, Loki finally disrobed . His eyes went from her generous breasts to her erect cock.  _ Thank the Norns, it is smaller than mine. _ Thor was a man; it would do his male pride no good if Loki were as well endowed as he was. It was close though, but this the Prince of Asgard had come to appreciate.

Loki bit her lower lip and climbed onto bed. Her betrothed´s reaction to her nude body was very positive judging by the hardness of his beautiful , thick and long member.

She laid by his side and guided his right hand to her nether region. The thunderr´s calloused fingers firmly holding her shaft, stroking her lenght while his deep blue eyes looked straight into hers.

Thor moaned when Loki finally took him in hand. Soon, they were pumping each out at the same pace, their heavy breathings and heartbeats the only things audible in the room.

Their hands busy with sword play, they put their mouths to  good use: Thor could not get enough of Loki´s breasts, sucking her nipples greedily. How many nights had he closed his eyes and imagined that Sif´s small mounds were Loki´s? He could not wait until his Omega was with child. Her tits would be even fuller and he would surely drink her milk during their couplings...

Loki´s neglected pussy´s walls clapped. She was soaking wet with arousal. Even though she was not supposed to use much of her seidr, Loki gave up and summoned a copy. Thor was too engrossed in sucking  Loki´s nipples, now almost raw from the eagerness of his attack, to notice the second Loki coming behind him.

“I am here to serve you.” The copy said in a sensual voice as she bite Thor´s earlobe. “I am yours to command, dear Princess.”

With a last kiss, Loki´s hands parted from Thor´s cock; she stood up walked to where her clothes had been disposed and took a knotting device from a bag. She then addressed her clone and the obviously pleased Aesir Alpha:

“ My beloved can only have all my holes in a week's time. I am afraid he was too good in his stimulation. My cunt and ass are in a dire state, tired of being ignored. I want you to kneel before your future king and suck him dry. His eyes will be on me and my eyes will be on you both as I fuck myself until I cum.”

Loki then sat in a cushioned chair before the bed and spread her legs for Thor to see her violet coloured folds under her single ball.  His mouth watered at the sight.

He wanted Loki´s cock in his mouth.

The copy was preparing to swallow Thor when the thunderer gave another command. “ Princess, you are too good to me. I want you to fuck my mouth while your copy uses the device on your lovely ass. I want to drink your seed as one day I will drink your mother´s milk.”

The Omega Princess smiled: "I could not expect less from my King.” Loki schanged plans and walked towards a chaise longue, a piece of furniture better suited for the proposed arrangement.

Thor half sat comfortably in the chaise, his back pressed against the raised end andLoki adjusted some cushions behind her bethroted, making sure his mouth was at the level with her cock.

She gestured the copy to take place behind her after the God of thunder had enveloped her member and started to suck her cock as greedily as he latched on her nipples.

Thor had a difficult start- he had never sucked cock before- and his teeth got on the way a couple of times, but as soon as he relaxed enough, Loki was able to fit most of her length and proceed to gently move. 

“So good...so fucking good.”  Loki continued to fuck Thor´s throat as gently as possible and she could feel her member preparing to fill the thunderer with the thick fluid of her pleasure.

Her copy, on the other hand, was setting a punishing pace with her ministrations. Loki soon peaked on both ends, ejaculating inside Thor´s mouth and cuming from her arse, her juices copiously dripping from her hole.

“Now, now...was my seed good enough for the future King of Asgard?” Loki asked playfully.

“As sweet as you, my Queen.”

Loki whispered something in her copy´s ears; she then placed a soft kiss on the clone´s lips and stood, leaving the copy  to take Thor's hands and have him on fours. Loki pushed the chair closer, positioning it in a way as to have a full view of Thor:

“ You will see me cuming from my cunt while she prepares your ass. You are free to pump yourself, but I want your eyes on me.”

Thor smiled. “ My Queen is so demanding and so mischievous. You shall be the Goddess of Mischief, Loki...I will tell Father to grant you the title.”

“Good. It will make me happy.” Being elevated as a Goddess would set her apart from all Jötnar nobility and from most of the royalty of the Nine Realms, which, of course, pleased Loki immensely.

After both Loki and Thor came again, the Princess made her copy clean most of their mess and then, made the clone disappear in thin air.

“She served her purpose: I cannot waste too much of my seidr tonight. Once I am more skilled, we can have more fun, I swear. Tonight is about the both of us.”

“I am glad to hear it, Loki. As fun as it was, I always prefer to be alone with you.”

“Technically, you _were_ alone with me...but yes, it is been a long time. “ Loki kissed Thor, feeling her taste in his mouth.  _ Liar, my seed is not sweet. “ _ I missed you.”

“Missed you too, my love.”

Loki left a trail of kisses from the back of Thor's neck to his coccys. Without being prompted to, Thor lowered his upper body a bit, his hands grabbing the raised end of the chaise longue for support. Loki smeared some of her own slick on Thor´s ring of flesh and placed the tip of her cock at the entrance.

The copy had indeed eased Thor: he was tight- gloriously so- but took Loki well.

Soon, Thor was panting beneath Loki, who was making love to his arse and strocking his cock as vigorously as she could at the same time.

“ Do you like this, Thor? Do you like my cock, huh? “

“Oh---fuck---Loki---I love _all_ of you!” He managed to say between moans.

“Say that I own your arse now, Thor...say you will not behave like a whore, that you will _only_ have my cock inside of you!”

Thor should have protested- Loki was his _Omega_ , not the other way around- but he was enjoying his surrender far too much to care.

It was true, Loki would be the only one to fuck him from now on.

“My arse, my cock, my mouth...all yours.”

It was enough to make Loki cum.

Thor followed suit some seconds after, his seed staining the chaise lounge  where he finally lost his ass virginity. _I shall keep this piece of furniture for as long as I live._

Thor turned to Loki and claimed her lips a last time overwhelmed with so much pleasure his little bride was able to provide him. “ You are so good...all mine. You will never touch anybody else after we marry...except for Lady Angrboda. Tell me , tell me you are mine, that I will be the only one.”

Loki had to lie. “ Only you.”

She teletransported herself to her rooms and had the Jötunn Omega sleeping in her bed wash away Thor´s scent. Loki could not avoid but to think about her lie. She tried to convince herself that, by not allowing Helblindi anywhere near her ass or cunt, by only claiming his slit while in disguice as Angrboda, that was almost the same as not having laid with anybody but Thor.

Yes, Loki decided she was not _lying_...only playing with the truth.

_ The deal cannot be changed. Helblindi will share our bed, but only this time.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: Jötnar Alphas and Omegas may both sire and carry children during their maturation year. After this period, they settle into one and another.   
> Nobles descending from Ymir- who was intersex- may retain both roles for great part of their adult life. Herbas and other treatments can be used to help some couples conceive. 
> 
> In this story, Fárbauti, Laufey, Helblindi and Loki are from the House of Ymir. Genders and Dynamics aside, they can both sire and carry children. Byleistir, Angrboda and Dúfa ( Helblindi´s mother in this fic) had the potential yes, but they developed as normally as any othet Jötun would and settled.
> 
> Probably one of the reasons Dúfa dislikes Laufey and has not a relationship with Helblindi is because Laufey wanted to groom her to work both was with him , even though it was obvious that she would settle as a Female Omega.


	4. Wedding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally takes what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here is your smut with very few plot, thankyouverymuch.

Loki would have preferred to marry in her own colours- green, gold and silver- but tradition dictated she had to wear the golden and red of Thor. For once, Fárbauti, insisted that Loki´s dress be typical of the Jötnar Fertility Omega Priestess, which is to say quite daring for the Asgardian tastes: 

“This gown is atrocious. The Princess has good legs, but nobody would even know. I also dislike the fabric...too soft. The veil is acceptable. You need more gold...we should ask Thor to give you more. You deserve more. ” The Crown Prince of Asgard had already gifted Loki with her weight in gold and here she was, Fárbauti implying that her daughter's betrothed had treated her as a poor peasant and not the Princess she was.

When was Fárbauti ever satisfied?

Addressing the seamstress in a frightening tone, the Head Omega of the Jötnar Household quickly dismissed the poor creature:”Return to your sewing machine.”

Loki decided it was best _not_ to confront her mother. Fábauti was suffering in her own way and had given up part of her life to stay with Loki: she never liked Asgard, yet had lived in the Realm Eternal for almost a century and, despite her hatred of Odin, she had to sleep with the All Father every time she cycled due to the Peace Treaty.

The Princess did not even know if her mother  _ liked _ Laufey  all that much since he lost the war. Because of Loki´s status as hostage, Farbauti had lost much of Byleistr´s coming of age and had not been present when her Alpha Father died and she had the feeling that her mother blamed Laufey´s imperialistic ambitions for their humiliating defeat.

Regardless of what had happened, the future would see mother and daughter finally separating. Loki wished that Farbauti could start over, but the older Omega was now past the bearing age . The Princess would remain as her only Omega daughter. For all those years, Loki  had been the center of Farbauti´s world and now she would also be lost, this time forever, for as soon as the Princess married Thor, her Jötunn household would be dismissed, her mother included.

Normally, in Jötunheimr, mother and daughters would serve the same temple. That Loki chose to stay in Asgard had been quite the blow for Fárbauti, who expected to grow old with her daughter and probably, die in her arms, as it was custom.

Loki felt a pang in her chest to think what she had to give up, but it was for the best. For Jötunheimr. For Asgard. _For her_...

_Had I not been ambitions and content to live as my parents desired me to, I would return to my land and live among my own._

“Come, it is time for lunch.” Fárbauti said to Loki , giving her an almost tender smile. For as long as Loki could remember, they would only lunch once or twice a week  and only if their schedules allowed. _How the things have changed!_ Now, Fárbauti insisted they have most of their meals together and in private whenever possible, savouring their last moments. Loki was delighted. Not that she would ever admit, of course. She loved her mother. Being raised in Asgard, Loki would have preferred Fárbauti to be as affectionate as Frigga, but she knew this was not the ways of her people and, frankly, she was far from the warmest person herself, so she could hardly blame her mother for being so reserved as she was.

The fact that Fárbauti was making an effort to spend more time with Loki was proof enough of her love and strong bond.

What else could Loki expect from her mother?

“Laufey-King is sad that you are not returning with us.” Fárbauti paused, trying to find the right words. “ So am I.” she said finally in a very subdued tone.

Loki´s eyes glistened; at this, Fárbauti made a dismissive gesture. “ Jötnar do not cry for such small things. Only defeat in battle and first mating should be cause of tears.”

“I do not intend in crying when Thor takes my virginity, mother. Why would I?” So far her experience with sex had been so positive and pleasurable that Loki could not believe what she had heard about first times with Alphas.

It could not possibly _ hurt that much _ . 

Could it?

“They lose control, child. _ They always do _ . Alphas want to see our blood covering their cocks and they take pleasure in our pain, even if they love us. It is nature and there is nothing we can do against such urges. I am not saying that you are not going to _ask_ for it...or take any pleasure in it, but it will hurt nevertheless. I believe it is supposed to be a very extreme experience so we never forget our places, you understand? In your case, by choosing to marry an Aesir, you are to become his property. Jötnar are not so possesive as to leave bite marks. We believe one belongs only to oneself. But Thor is Aesir and  _ they are possesive.  _ “

Loki paled.

Thor,  _ her _ Thor: passionate, arrogant, strong...

Her mother was right.

He would hurt her.

Fárbauti got slightly alarmed at Loki´s obvious concern and tried to undo the damage. “ Take heart, child. You are strong. Thor is not a brute. He is an Alpha and will show his dominance over his Omega in a very primal manner, but you will crave it. Your body will adapt to his. Growing up is painful, yes? It has to hurt, daughter, to make you even stronger. Childbirth is not easy, after all, and this is a preparation of sorts.”

Fárbauti then went on a tirade about Aesir being “unsophisticated, primitive” folk when it came to their mating habits. Personally, Loki tended to agree: Asgard saw only two genders and they were both expected to behave in a certain way. _Very limiting_. Jötnar, on the other hand, liked to think themselves as free of such limitations. For years, Loki accepted this to be  true.

Now, she saw differently: Jötnar are more adaptive and less judgmental yes, but far from being free.

Nobody was free.

Loki learned this lesson by getting to know her half brother and his plight. Helblindi could never expect to follow his heart and body´s desire and be the passive part of all his couplings if he wanted to lead his people. Jötnar despised those who, according to their beliefs, would renegade their natures. Anything could go between two consenting adults, sure, but an Alpha wanting to live and die fullfiling the roles typically designated to an Omega was a disgrace. 

_ If we were truly free, Helblindi would be allowed to find himself a strong Alpha and carry their children without the need of siring and perform as a full Alpha. _

 

***

Helblindi shadowed Angrboda for a couple of days. They were tryinng their best to give the Jötnar household the impression they were “ courting” when in fact the Omega was subtly training the Alpha in wearing  a glamour and not raising Thor´s suspicions about Loki´s trickery.

“The less you say, better. Thor is not very perceptive, but also not stupid and he has lain with me already. The Princess tells me she allows you to stay for the first hour. Both will take you at the same time.” Angrboda said in hushed tones, walking through the Jötunn winter garden with her Crown Prince under the eyes of many members of the harem.

Helblindi and subtlery did not mix, but he paid attention to Angrboda´s every word. He was not only guided by lust after all and his ambitions dictated this step was needed. There were some in Court who openly peferred his brother, Byleistr, as heir. They had been born in the same Autum, Laufey having impregnated both Omegas more or less at the same time.

It was just luck that Helbindi was born a couple of weeks before his brother and, although he was heir apparent and expected to suceeed, he was far from being an unifiying figure, and, according to their own traditions, he would have to fight for his throne, if Byleistir elected to take his claim seriously.

In short, Helblindi was treading on thin ice and had to be careful not to be discovered.

“We are to be seen together in your chambers before Loki and Thor are to go to theirs. You said you have the keys. I trust you will also shift your shape to mine, in case someone seeks me. How we should comunicate if something goes wrong?”

“You will have a charm; just press it tight and I will know. That is why you only have an hour, as to minimize the risks. You will also take a potion to ensue your.. _.fertility _ . Loki has agreed to give you-  _ us _ \- her seed.”

Helblindi would carry an Omega child, since Omegas could only sire other Omegas. Angrboda would also be taking the same potion and cycle. For the sake of their arrangement and future, Helblindi would lay with Angrboda one last time. She would take the shape of one of the Prince´s male lovers. It would help get him past his limitations faster.

Alphas barely showed any signs of pregnancy and Angrboda wold arrange for them to spend the last months in a far away temple. It was not unusual for Omegas to return home to give birth and Alphas could join in the seclusion, as long as they were related to mother or child.

They would return to Utgard carrying twins; Angrboda would breastfeed both and become Helblindi´s consort.

Then she would be free to spend her heats with Byleistr and Helblindi would continue with his life.

 

***

Thor had only eyes for Loki when the door shut and they were left to consummate their wedding. Angrboda, thank the Norns, seemed perfectly fine with allowing the lovers space and time and laid at a nearby chaise longue, content in just watching them.  _ Maybe sheis one of those who enjoys a show.  _

Ever since their last encounter, Thor had dreamt about this day. He craved to assert his dominance over Loki, but was also surprised to realize he had enjoyed his Princess cock  _all too much_ and now this part of Loki´s anatomy was a great part of his attraction to the Jötnar Princess. Not that Thor would  _ever_ admit this in public.

Privately, however, his own prick would go as hard as a rock every time Thor remembered how Loki had taken him, that lovely and marvelous appendage fucking him slow and deep, filling his rear with the princess cold, sweet semen, which provided him with instant and blissful relief for delicious and sinfull sexual act.

Now ,Thor wanted  to have a taste, to suck Loki and swallow her cum.

Without ado, Thor ripped that ridiculously skimpy outfit the Princess was wearing in a single move.  _ I will never allow her to show so much skin again.  _ “Oh, Thor.” the minx said, feigning innocence. The thunderer just smiled and went down on his knees. 

In a flash of light, his mouth was around Lok´s ridgeded cock.

Helblindi gasped; had he been in his own form, he would have came in his pants, he thought. Instead, his slit was leaking with arousal. Thor seemed to have a talent for sucking cock, judging by Loki´s more than enthusiastic reaction, gently rocking her hips  while petting Thor´s blond, long hair, pleasure written in her lovely face.

The Prince of Utgard had to fight the urge to use some expletives watching the scene unfold as he touched himself rather roughly: it would be most unbecoming and not very Angrboda, who was a Lady even when in heat, so he kept his mouth shut.

Sensing her brother´s agitation- and also wishing him to go away as fast as possible- Loki brought Thor to her own lips, planting a loving kiss in her husband's mouth as a thank you for the amazing and unexpected start.

“ I had wanted to drink you, Loki…”

She knew it. “Beloved, we have time...but now we must take care of our beautiful Angrboda. We need to show her that we are a good match, that we can work together...if we do this, she will leave us be.”

Playing with Thor´s obvious needs was not what Loki had envisioned for their real first time, but she had already tricked him into this particular setting; the sooner they get rid of Helblindi, the better.

The Princess then turned to her brother and gestured for him to join the marital bed.

Helblindi was just _too_ happy to comply. He had to admit that, even though he missed his cock, Angrboda´s body had its charms. Both Thor and Loki smiled at him with lust in their eyes; he doubted he would get the same reaction with his huge and scarred real body, as Angrboda was all softness and curves.

Loki meant to share Helblindi with Thor. She instructed her brother to go to the middle of the bed and be on his fours: 

“Now, dear Boda...open your mouth for my Lord Husband´s cock. “ the Prince of Asgard loved Loki´s filthy imagination. The sex they had with the clone had been impressive and it was all Loki's ideas and magic, so Thor was happy to follow the instructions. He also knew that the Omega Jötunn sharing their bed was also used to this sort of treatment and trusted both him and Loki were in good hands.

Boda´s mouth enveloped Thor´s shaft with spetacular ease; he was  _ big,  _ but the red haired Jötunn had seemingly developed quite the sword swallowing technique since their last time together.

Thor watched for a few seconds his whole length being claimed by that  most adept deep throat; as much impressed as he was, the sight of Loki on the other end of the bed ramming in Boda´s tight cunt held greater appeal in the thunderer´s estimation and he was glad to notice that the same with true with his bride: her gaze was on his eyes rather than on Boda´s ass.

 

***

Adaptation, both the need and the ability to, defined most of what it meant to be Jötunn. Their landscape and weather seemed unforgiving, yet they not only survived, but thrived in Jötunheimr. They possesed  thick skin to endure the cold winds and ingenuity to get what they wanted from their land. 

The cold land matched the strange people that inhabited it, two halves of a whole, one not surviving without the other. Alpha and Omega.  Need and Ability.

Alphas and Omegas could both sire and carry children for a time before settling. _They could both be both_ , yes, but their differences guided the ways in which conception would happen.

Loki would never be able to knot, for instance; No, only Alphas could. As to make up for what was lacking in her fisiology, nature gave Jötnar Omegas an extra gift: their semen was warmer and more fertile than the normal offerings.

Alphas had to endure being connected to their Omegas and spilling as much as half a liter of their own milk to complete a successful mating, whereas an Omega could achieve the same result with shallow thrusts and all but a spit of the thick, white fluid of their loins.

Helblindi was in heaven :Thor was fucking his throat the way he liked it, viciously and without reservations. He liked to be debased, to give up control. Many times he wondered if he had been born with the wrong gender or the wrong dynamic. If what his mother believed was true, then Helblindi was _indeed_ a freak for enjoying being brutalized. However, many believed it was simply a matter of preference, something one could not turn on and off and the Prince of Jötunheimr agreed with such concept.

Loki was inside of him. Not having folds meat that the ridges on Loki´s cock against his tight skin was what created much of his slick. Loki penetrated him in a  much gentler pace than Helblindi would have prefered. It was sweet, the way she moved inside of her half brother. It took some time for Helblindi to come to appreciate this approach, Loki languidly claiming his hole, filling his insides with herself.

When he finally relaxed and acceptaed this was her way of doing things, Helblindi had to admit that it was good indeed, albeit in a different way, one he was simply not used to.

_Oh, how would be to have both...love and lust._

In a perfect world, Helblindi would have loved nothing more than joining with Thor and Loki, marrying them both. The thunderer would take him roughly, while his sweet sister would make love to him; he would sleep between them some nights...sometimes, when Loki was tired, it would be him and Thor. He would massage Loki´s feet when she was heavy with child, and suck both her cock and cunt to prepare her for Thor. 

_It would be perfect._

Helblindi sighted. Thor came a second time inside his mouth, the Alpha in him getting ready to knot his bride and fill her with his pups. Loki was reaching her peak, getting closer too. Helblindi could not resist anymore and started moving in tandem with his sister´s thrusts, demanding _more_. The added friction worked; Loki spent inside , her hands squeezing Helblind´s hips as she collapsed on his back, panting. Omegas did not have the endurance of Alphas when they were active and needed some minutes to recover, which was also fine, to have some respite after receiving so much from his partners.

_ It is time.  _

Helblindi knew. He just waited for Loki to come out of her high to take his leave. When he heard the wet pop, Loki´s cock coming out of his slit, Helblindi started to prepare, collecting his clothes scattered on the floor. His half sister had been true to her word: he watched as Thor accepted the whole of Loki and took part in their first mating as a married couple. Not only that, but Loki had gave him the gift of a child, an Omega child to be raised as a proper Jötunn Priestess of the Royal line and join the Temple of Ancient Winters, fulfilling the destiny that Loki had gave up to become a Princess of Asgard.

Thor and Loki sated the Prince of Jötunheimr. He was thankful for their gifts and silently wished them good luck. Helblindi kissed first Thor, with lust, then Loki, with love, before finally leaving their marital bed.

It was not what he truly wanted, but it was what he had and it should suffice.

 

***

This time, it was not Loki's cock that was on Thor's mouth, but her still unclaimed cunt. She laid on her back, legs spread as her husband explored the depths of her sex, his tongue licking her  violet folds with increasing proficiency. Her juices hit his taste buds hard with its genial freshness and he wanted more, the taste akin to  drinking a refreshing mint liquor after a hearty, exquisite meal. 

“You are so wet for me... _my_ Omega.” Thor said before burying his face again between Loki´s legs. His mouth on her quim, his right hand holding the base of her cock, working her both sexes simultaneously. She was hard again in no time, but the sensations elicited by all that oral stimulation on her clit were what really drove Loki to the edge.

Her heat was upon her; foreplay, not satisfying anymore. Thor sensed the shift: Loki's temperature suddenly increasing, her walls clamping around his tongue. He half stood in the bed, his large frame looming over Loki´s. He collected some of her private moisture and was coating his girth with it, taking his sweet time stroking himself as Loki watched.

_ He wants me to beg...he wants me to beg for his seed.  _ Fárbauti´s words came back to haunt her in this moment. Thor was no more the gentle, considerate prince, but an Alpha exercising his dominance. There was fire in  his eyes as he continued to masturbate before Loki, whose body trembled in desperation,some drops of cold sweat forming on her temple.

Loki did not even hear herself when the words came out of her mouth, like they were being uttered by another person:

“ Please...Alpha... _ please _ .”

Thor gave her a smug smile, as if he had won some kind of competition. “ As you wish, my Omega.”

Tenderness completely forgotten in the midst of his own excitement, Thor barely managed to avoid seriously hurting Loki once he finally entered her with a single thrust thanks to her self lubrication ability.

Soon, he was completely sheathed in her tight channel, her body rapidly adapting to his huge size and punishing pace,. She now moaned with pleasure, but the first seconds had been painful;  the Jötunn Princess held her breath and stood still as to not feel as much as she felt when she lost her hymen and, as Fárbauti predicted, she dropped some tears.

The shock of her deflowering past her, Loki started to respond to Thor´s rough lovemaking, her Omega nature overcoming any sense of pain or shame she might have had. She raised her ass on her own volition to give Thor even more access to her and welcomed his big, brutish hands grabbing her hips as he plowed her, grunting and groaning like a beast.

Then, she felt  _ it _ . The base of his cock swelling...its tip, expanding, his knot forming inside. _ So full, so warm, so good.  _ Thor moved her to a more comfortable position, from her back to her side. She was filling her with his seed, face on her neck, sharp teeth breaking her flesh, marking her as his.

 

***

After three days of an intense first heat, Loki  emerged from her chambers as the picture of tamed Omega bride:  body covered with bruises, visible bite mark in the neck and a certain enchanting shyness of being now a woman, mated, bonded and claimed. 

As Asgard was indeed a savage, retrograde place, Thor was received with pats on the back and toasts were raised praising his obvious virility.

Loki, on the other hand, was delegated to a secondary position by the Aesir, the noble women in attendance looking at her with veiled pity.

If only could she laugh at those stupid Asgardians!

_ No Aesir seem to realize Thor is walking with a limp... _

Loki gave a triumphant look at the members of her Jötnar household. Fárbauti and Laufey  were _extremely_ proud of their daughter's accomplishments, aware that Thor had gave as much as he took from the Jötunn Omega. 

Laufey-King was so pleased in fact, that he broke protocol and kissed his daughter on the cheek before finally leaving with most of the Jötnar to the Bifrost. 

“ You will be fine...now I see why you wanted the Aesir Prince so badly, my daughter. He surprised me.”

Loki blushed; this was not the sort of conversation she wanted to have with her own father...a father that had birthed her, but still...

“ Yes, Father, Thor is rather fond of Jötnar traditions.”

  
  



	5. 3 days in Midgard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries later, our lovers still quarrell.

**EPILOGUE:Many centuries later…**

 

Loki was now sure that the only intelligent adult members of the Asgardian Royal family were herself and Queen Frigga. _Thank the Norns none of our children inherited the oafish tendencies of Thor and the stupidity of Odin._ Thrud, their eldest, was a painfully beautiful princess reaching her adulthood. Omega like her mother, the girl had probably received more marriage proposals than all other princesses combined...until Thor saw fit to “accidentally” kill one of her suitors. After that, nobody dared ask for Thrud´s hand and Loki now worried that her dear daughter  would die alone and unhappy because she had an idiotic father…

(Loki, of course, would not allow her husband to hurt her daughter´s future and was already helping Thrud behind Thor´s back.)

Móði and Magni were but ten years apart in age, twins by Aesir standards, and although they were both brave and strong, they also excelled in intellectual pursuits and were known for being less mercurial than their father. The youngest, Magni, even displayed some talent for Seidr, which made Loki and Frigga especially proud.

Not even the centuries of a mostly happy marriage served to give Thor some resemblance of wisdom: he continued to go on adventures with the warriors three, to make a fool out of himself by constant travelling uninvited through the Realms and to behave appallingly at many public functions.

Loki, on the other hand, always mindful of her duties as mother and princess, went out of her way to work for Asgard and Jötunheimr. When subtlery was needed in the handling of affair, Frigga would manage to convince Odin to send Loki out in diplomatic missions instead of their hot headed son and everybody reaped the benefits of Loki´s outstanding education.

Despite of all her efforts, the truth was that the people loved and admired Thor, while Loki remained in the shadows, receiving almost no praise for her many accomplishments. Even the honours extended to her were somehow tainted by the general contempt most of the Aesir held against the Jötunn Omega. For instance, she was named Goddess of Lies by Odin not because she was a liar herself, but precisely due to her ability of spotting a lie, not that her enemies cared to make the distinction.

Loki  felt she had all the reasons to be cross with Thor...and yet, somehow, he always managed to win her over.

This time around,however, he had outdone himself...

***

The Allfather going into Odinsleep was a terrible mistake; Thor was simply not prepared to rule as a King. Frigga was concerned, but Loki was livid!

She was a much better option than the thunderer, after all.

When Thor went to Jötunnheimr with his minions, she knew they were in trouble. For reasons unknown,  the oaf decided it was a good idea to attack the Temple of Ancient Winters, provoking an international crisis.

Of course, Loki had been the one to actually trick Thor into believing her family would not be honouring their betrothal agreement, but she only meant to prove to Odin that Thor was too ill prepared to sit on the throne, _not_ to start a war, especially when her father, Laufey-king, had never particularly liked the buffoon she had married.

Loki had literally gotten _more_ than she had bargained for when Odin finally cast Thor aside, sending him into exile to Midgard, his powers revoked until he proved " worthy".

_The fool gets drunk and attack my people and his father sends him on a vacation?_

When she heard Heimdal telling Frigga that Thor was being “ assisted” by a pretty midgardian named Jane, Loki went into a rage.

 

***

Frigga loved Loki dearly. How could she not? The Allmother had always wanted a girl and Loki, so pretty and talented, brought much happiness to her life.

Unfortunately, where ever Loki went, drama followed.

“Daughter, I know you better than yourself: tell me you have not sent the Destroyer after Thor?”

Frigga knew too well it was _exactly_ what Loki had done, but it suited her to play the part of disappointed mother.

“The orders are to bring the oaf back home, not to harm or kill any mortal...if Thor is smart, he will return alive.” Loki said defensively.

They both knew Thor was many things, but not smart. When Heimdall told Frigga that the Princess might have been under the impression that her husband was straying, the queen prepared for the worst.

Frigga took a deep breath; this was a nightmare!

Loki was a jealous creature and Thor…

...Thor was a _fool._

But there was something else behind her daughter in law strong reaction and Frigga suspected the real reasons that led the princess to such a careless act: “Loki...are you pregnant again?”

Her daughter shifted uncomfortably in her seat and made no reply. Frigga silently reminded herself of Loki´s previous pregnancies: a knife on Thor's chest when she was carrying Thrur; a dagger on his back before she even started showing the second time around and lastly, a very close attempt on Thor´s life, when Loki tried to drown him a couple of weeks before she was to deliver Magni...

“Yes, _I am._..not that the oaf had noticed…”

Frigga breathed in relief: Loki´s homicidal tendencies during her pregnancies were all but cries for help. Had she truly meant to kill Thor, she would have done long time ago. Sending the Destroyer was only  a symptom, not a problem.

“My dear, you make us so happy with the splendid news...come, now it is time we bring your husband back.”

_Before it is too late..._

 

***

Frigga had already sent the Warrior´s three and Lady Sif to Midgard and Heimdall confirmed they were currently fighting the Destroyer.

As Loki had promised, there has not been any casualties, but only the person who had given the orders could rescind them and they were running out of time.

“Heimdall, my daughter needs you to open the Bifrost.” The Aesir God looked over to the green clad princess; Loki was obviously suffering from  pregnancy related madness and as such, she was not really remorseful; she simply could not see the wrong in her actions and felt justified. Heimdal suposed he could not judge: he was not the one married to Thor...

“Very well, princess…” Heimdal had half a mind to suggest sending some warriors with Loki, but all she needed to do was to simply cancel the attack, which she, being a trained and skilled soldier herself, was more than able to do it.

Besides, Thor would never lay a finger on the cold hearted princess, for he loved her too much.

 

***

“Friends, we are safe, we are going home!” Fandral screamed  from the top of his lungs as he saw the rainbow bridge forming in the skies and the familiar female form in green armour flying in their direction.

Thor was not _that_ optimistic. “ My wife does not look happy…”

Volstagg shrugged; Loki was rightfully pissed. He knew the signs: the princess meant business.

“Wait a minute.” a small voice sounding indignant said. Volstagg turned around and identified the pretty brunette as Thor´s hostess, a woman named Jane, if he was not mistaken, her eyes widened in shock: “ Are you _fucking_ married?”

Thor could not hide his smile, which must have made things even more confusing for the mortal: “Lady Jane, I am indeed married. Loki, my wife, is the lovely creature disarming the Destroyer. She is saving us…”

Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head. Only Thor to see the good behind Loki´s madness: “ Considering she was the one to have sent the Destroyer in the first place, I dare say she is only cleaning after her own mess.”

They had been hiding at the Diner, protecting most of the small village from the attack. Now, coming to think of, Thor concluded that the Destroyer was sent with specific orders not to harm civilians, only after _him._ In his view, this showed that Loki was indeed extremely considerate and he felt personally wounded by Sif´s words against his beloved.

He had to defend his Loki :“Lady Sif, I am sure my wife had her reasons. We should not judge her before she is to explain. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding…”

Darcy could hadrly believe what she had just heard, the audacity of those norse Gods, playing with their emotions as if mortals were but insects: ”So, basically big guy here screwed up back home... then, he takes his sorry ass to our lovely planet and we do help him out of our good hearts. Big guy acts all love dovey and gives my friend the puppy eyes and _now_  we find out that his crazy  bitchy wife is actually trying to kill us all because of him, and  he has the gall to defend her to our face?”

Hogun, who had unsurprisingly remained silent through the whole ordeal, is the one to answer Darcy: “ That is correct, my Lady.”

“Friends, friends...here she comes.” Thor said with a smile; he then remembered that Loki is a fine warrior herself and an even better sorceress; if she means them harm, she can inflict enough damage. “ No fast movements, right? Allow me to do the talking...she cannot resist me...ouch!”

A heavy hand slaps Thor on the back of his head. “ My beloved husband...my _Alpha._..tell me, have you been engaging in adultery of late? I heard some unsavoury rumours…”

Thor denies it :“No, no, my love...I never wronged you. How could I? You are my Omega, the love of my life. I only made friends down here. Friends, nothing else...you know how I am? Easy going, popular…”

“An oaf...that is what you are, Thor! How could you attack my _Kin_? And now this...fornicating with this Jane person…”

The small brunette was about to protest but Sif grabs her and prevents a tragedy: “ I know, Thor is a flirt...I do not blame you for being incensed, but trust me: you do not want to come between them. “

Loki deflects every attempt Thor makes of touching her, too hurt by what she sees as a betrayal. It was only then that Thor realizes the truth behind the attack and is overwhelmed: “My love...is it possible? After two hundred years, did my seed take root once again?”

Thor feels guilty by pushing his Omega too hard. Loki had always been sensitive and even more so when pregnant. And Loki had always been prone to prank people or trick them. He had been irresponsible, leaving Loki with the bulk of his duties and her nature was such that she would often resort to scheming in order to solve problems, like the time she glamoured her brother Helblindi and made him pass for Angrboda and join them during their first mating. In her head, it was the only way Loki could find to marry Thor and remain in Asgard without bloodshed. Thor never mentioned he knew, and Loki never gave him any reason for him to suspect she was nothing less than loyal.

Loki just nodded and allowed Thor to pull her closer to his chest. “ I promise I will be better now...a better husband and father. I love you so much, Loki...my Omega, my world. Do you forgive me?”

She can see he means it: “I should not...but I do forgive you, Thor. and I love you too. " They kiss and lock eyes.

"Let's go home...let's go home, my love!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I hope you enjoyed my story and please, let´s hope that Thanos did not bring our lovely trickster down!


End file.
